Dando un paso hacia adelante
by Andrea cc
Summary: Los chicos ya están comenzando su penúltimo año de escuela. Helga se promete a si misma que todo seria mejor, pero un acontecimiento inesperado la deja devastada sentimentalmente. Sus amigos mas cercanos (y su "admirador secreto") intentaran ayudarla a que de una vez pueda pasar pagina, aunque suene difícil, increíblemente no seria imposible...
1. Capitulo I: El primer dia

Hola, quisiera presentar mi primer fic. Tengo toda una historia armada en mi cabeza y quise compartirla con ustedes a ver que tal. Espero que les guste.

Antes que todo quisiera decir que "Hey Arnold" no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Solo la historia es invento mio y solo lo hago con fines de entretencion, tanto para mi como para los lectores que aman esta serie :)

Sin mas, he aquí es primer capitulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El primer día**

-¡Este año si o si debe ser diferente! – Se decía a sí misma mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras de su casa.

-¡Pero Helga! - La llamo su hermana, la cual estaba de visita. -Parece que te hubieras peleado con la peineta. -Le menciona de forma suave. -No me digas que piensas salir así. - Olga la recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada y se fija en su rubio pelo alborotado, su holgado polerón rosa, sus jeans azules, un poco holgados también, y por ultimo sus cómodas, pero no tan a la moda, zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre me visto así. Además, voy casi atrasada a tomar el autobús, esta inútil conversación solo hace que me retrase más. - Dijo de forma un poco despectiva y desinteresada.

-¡Ay hermanita! Tu eres hermosa, pero ¿por qué esa costumbre de no sacarte partido?

-Bla, bla, bla, bla… ¡Me voy a la escuela! - Grito y salió rápidamente de su casa pillando justo el autobús. -Qué extraño…- Dijo mirando por todos lados. -Phoebe no está, ni modo tendré que viajar sola. – Pensó mientras se acomodaba en un asiento, pegada a la ventana. De repente sintió su celular sonar, lo tomo y soltó una risa a medias al notar un mensaje. -Otra vez este idiota. - Balbuceo.

-"Buen día mi bella señorita ¿Cómo amaneciste?" -Decía el mensaje. La chica rodo los ojos y se puso a teclear;

-"Estaba bien hasta ahora, acosador"- envió. No tardo en recibir una respuesta.

-"¿Acosador? Jejejeje ¿Así me llamas?" -La chica soltó una pequeña risa y nuevamente tecleo;

-"Eso es lo que eres ¿Qué persona normal envía regalos, mensajes, notas y otras tonterías desde el sexto grado? Y para colmo ni das la cara, solo te haces llamar como el admirador secreto. Si no fuera porque me ayudaste en esa ocasión y por lo cual estoy agradecida, y también por todos los años que han pasado, creería que me estas tomando el pelo, aunque eso no quiere decir que lo haya descartado por completo…pero al menos me tomo la molestia de contestarte." -envió.

-"Bien… seré el acosador entonces. Solo te escribía para desearte un bello día. Y respecto a lo de no dar la cara, bueno, te informo que este año hare acto de presencia, solo espero no llevarme algún puñetazo de tu parte jejeje."

-"No se… En fin, no molestes, voy muy ocupada." Tecleo rápidamente.

-"No me digas, ¿acaso vas ocupada pensando en Arnold? Jejeje, cuídate bella, buen día." -Se despidió.

Helga movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras guardaba su celular. Desde hace años que la chica suele recibir estos mensajes, desde el sexto grado para ser preciso y hoy ingresaban a su primer día en el undécimo grado. Estaba ya acostumbrada, al punto de sentir como si ese personaje fuese su amigo. Le ha contado un sin número de cosas, sentía una extraña confianza, aunque le preocupaba a veces la idea de que fuese un "desconocido" (al menos hasta ahora para ella), pero no podía negar que esa ayuda que recibió justo esa vez, la apreciaba mucho y si, tal vez tratándolo así era la única forma que encontraba de agradecérselo.

Sus pensamientos fueron removidos cuando un peculiar chico subió al autobús llamando su atención. Se le vio amablemente saludar uno por uno a los iban en el autobús.

 _-Pero que molesto es, ¿tiene siempre que ser tan amable?_ – Pensaba Helga mientras lo escuchaba. - _Siempre tan amble mi chico perfecto, la mayor motivación que tengo para seguir levantándome cada día… mi bello ángel de cabellos rubios…_ \- Soltó un suspiro.

-Hola Helga. -Se escuchó la voz masculina sacándola de su trance.

-¿Eh? -Sacudió la cabeza y vio al rubio sentándose al lado de ella. - Pero ¿qué te pasa cabezón? Tienes un montón de asientos y tienes que caer aquí. - Reacciono molesta.

-Vamos Helga, ¿todavía sigues molesta por lo que te dije?

-¿Molesta? ¿Yo? Estas alucinando. -Se cruzó de brazos y se pegó más a la ventana.

-Si sabes que tengo algo de razón, ya estamos algo grandes para seguir con las mismas peleas de cuarto grado, ¿no crees?

-Si, si, entiendo…- Bajo un poco la guardia. - Pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de llamarte zopenco, cabezón, camarón con pelos, ¡ni mucho menos cabeza de balón! Yo soy Helga G. Pataki para quien le guste y quien no se puede ir a la…

-Entiendo Helga. – El chico soltó una risa. - ¿Amigos entonces? – Levanto su mano esperando que la rubia lo estrechara.

-" _No puedo creerlo, mi amado aquí, sentado a mi lado, extendiéndome su mano esperando que le dé la mía, pero que dichosa forma de comenzar este estúpido año"_ -Esta bien. -Le dio la mano demostrando muy poco animo e interés. Arnold repentinamente bajo un poco la vista con una mirada un poco preocupada, cosa que la rubia detecto de inmediato. " _Algo está preocupando a mi ángel…"_ \- ¿Te pasa algo? - Pregunto de forma brusca.

-¿Eh?, no nada, solo un par de cosas en las que estoy pensando, nada más. -Miro a la rubia y le entrego una cálida sonrisa.

No puede negar Helga que se derritió prácticamente al verlo sonreír así, pero como siempre encontró la forma de disimularlo, el tiempo incluso paso rapidísimo, ni se percató de cuando habían llegado a la escuela hasta que vio a su acompañante diciéndole "Llegamos".

-¡Pero ahí está mi chica! – Grito un tipo que venía a toda prisa acercándose a ellos.

-No puede ser…- Reclamo la rubia dándose con toda la palma de la mano contra la frente.

-¿Ese no es Wolfgang? -Pregunto Arnold un poco extrañado.

Helga no hallaba donde meterse, se había encontrado para su desgracia con Wolfgang en sus vacaciones y desde esa vez no ha dejado de molestarla.

-Mejor corro de aquí. -Hablo finalmente la rubia. - ¡Ese idiota no ha parado de molestarme y ya me tiene harta!

-¿Y le has explicado que no quieres que te moleste? – Pregunto el chico.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué crees? -Le respondió molesta.

-¡Oye linda! No paro de pensar en ti eh. Te veías tan sexy en ese bikini, de veras que te he dedicado varios ratos… ya sabes. -Soltó una risa.

-¡Cállate idiota! No puedo creer las estupideces que dices. -Le grito furiosa.

-Oye Wolfgang -Lo llamo Arnold. La rubia quedo paralizada al ver el rostro molesto que tenía. -Helga no está interesada en escuchar esas cosas, ni mucho menos yo. Ten más respeto con una mujer.

-¡Ay, pero si la niña tiene a un ñoño que la defienda! -Dijo entre risas. - ¿Quieres pelea? Si no, no te metas.

-No quiero pelea, solo entiende y razona alguna vez Wolfgang, no hay para que ser tan cavernícolas. -Respondió Arnold, los acompañantes de Wolf solo reaccionaron con un "uh…" que solo echaría más leña al fuego.

-" _Arnold…"-_ La chica no podía ni reaccionar, estaba congelada. – _"mi cabeza de balón me está defendiendo… "-_ Es todo lo que entraba a su cabeza.

-¿Helga qué está pasando? - Llego corriendo Phoebe junto a Gerald, preocupada por el escándalo que escucho.

-¡Phoebe! Me encontré con este idiota en las vacaciones y justo se me ocurrió usar bikini y no para de molestarme por eso. -Le explico.

-Viejo, pero que haces…- Gerald preocupado se acercó a su amigo.

-¡Pero qué bien! Llego otro más. Así puedo practicar los primeros golpes de año. – Wolf se comenzó a subir las mangas de su chaqueta y empuño las manos.

-Bueno viejo, no sé en qué locura te acabas de meter, pero aquí estoy, por ultimo compartamos el dolor de esos puñetazos. -Ambos se pusieron a la defensiva esperando lo peor.

-No es necesario llegar a este punto Wolfgang, las cosas pueden conversarse. -Insistía Arnold intentando calmar la situación.

-¿Por qué no paras Wolfgang? -Dijo un chico acercándose al lugar del conflicto.

-No te metas Lorenzo, este no es asunto tuyo. -Dijo fastidiado.

-Son mis compañeros, claro que es asunto mío también, conociéndote de seguro hiciste algo para molestar. – Respondió desafiante.

-¡Ah! -Reclamo molesto. -Váyanse al diablo. -Dijo dándose la media vuelta. -De todos modos, ya van a comenzar las clases. -Sin más se fue dejando a Arnold y Gerald relajados.

-¿Y eso? – Dijo Helga. - ¿Acaso ese gorila te tuvo miedo?

-Eso mismo quería preguntar yo. – Se integró Gerald.

-Gracias Lorenzo, la verdad no quería llegar a ese punto. No soy de pelear. – Arnold le dio la mano y el pelinegro respondió de la misma forma.

-Ya pues hijito de papi, explícanos que fue lo que acabamos de ver. – Exigió la rubia.

-Bueno, resulta que ustedes saben que desde sexto grado que Wolfgang vive molestándome, por esto decidí tomar clases de defensa personal hasta que pude enfrentarlo, desde ahí que me dejo en paz. -Explico Lorenzo.

-Ya veo… Si hasta yo recuerdo como te pisoteaban en una de esas veces, me toco hasta ayudarte. -Agrego la rubia.

-Bueno, gracias viejo, nos salvaste de una y eso que todavía no empezamos el año. -Dijo Gerald soltando una risa.

-De nada chicos, yo me voy al salón, no quiero llegar tarde a las clases, pronto harán sonar el timbre. -Miro su reloj y se fue solo al salón.

-Nosotros también no vamos. - Dijo Gerald llevándose al rubio que por un instante giro su cabeza viendo a la rubia.

-¿Vamos Helga? -Pregunto la oriental al ver pensativa a la rubia.

 _-"Mi Arnold me defendió… ¡Sí! Me defendió"_ – Decía dentro de la cabeza de la rubia.

-¡Oye Hel! -La llamo Phoebe.

-¿Qué? Si, vamos…- Respondió la chica, pero se detuvo recordando algo. - ¡Espérame, ve al salón tu mientras, yo te alcanzo! – Se dio vuelta y corrió hasta los casilleros. Al llegar una risa salió de su boca y saco la flor que estaba pegada a su casillero junto a una nota.

-"Que tengas buen día mi bella, quería decirte que este año si o si me presentare ante ti, así que prepárate…

O bien mejor me preparo yo… psicológicamente y mentalmente, digo. El pensarlo me pone nervioso… Un beso mi linda."

-Idiota. - Balbuceo la chica lanzando la flor y la nota dentro del casillero, lo cerro y se fue a clases.

-Bien chicos -Hablaba la profesora. -espero que hayan tenido unas muy buenas vacaciones, pero ya entramos a clases y este es su penúltimo año ya, es hora de que vean y piensen en lo que quieren hacer una vez que terminen la escuela. También quiero comentarle de la tradición que tenemos aquí y esta será su tarea más larga e importante.

-¡Noooo! -Gritaron en conjunto la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Calma chicos, es una costumbre que los alumnos de undécimo grado les presenten una obra a los alumnos del duodécimo grado como despedida, deberán presentarla en 7 meses más.

-¡Que! -Dijeron la mayoría en forma de protesta mientras se armaba un alboroto.

-Es decir, ¿usted quiere que hagamos el ridículo en frente de esos simios? – Dijo Helga.

-¡Eso es una total locura! -Le siguió Rhonda.

-Bueno chicos la obra se llamará "Amor, cacerolas y ladrones" ahora designaremos los papeles; quienes se encargarán de escenario, vestuario y los tramoya obviamente. Lo dejaremos totalmente al azar así que -Puso sobre su escritorio una pecera con papeles. – pasen al frente y saquen un papel. Necesito que a quienes les haya tocado actuar pasen al frente y me digan para anotarlos de los primeros, luego los que se encargaran de los detalles del escenario, los de vestuario y por último los tramoya por favor. -

Y así fue, Cada uno saco un papel, y luego se fue a anotar con la profesora. Para el descontento de la rubia, le toco actuar…

-Helga será Catalina entonces. -Anoto la maestra. -Sheena será el ladrón 1, Arnold el ladrón 2, Rhonda el ladrón 3, Lorenzo será Federico y por ultimo Harold el perro.

-¿Cómo que seré un perro? -Reclamo Harold a la maestra.

-Tendrás que comer, dormir, molestar y babear, nada nuevo para ti Harold ¿Qué te preocupa? - Le dijo Helga.

-¿Seré un ladrón? - Dijo indignada Rhonda. - ¿Han visto acaso como se visten? ¡Qué horror!

-Tranquila princesa, ni siquiera sabemos de qué rayos se tratará la estúpida obra. -Le contesto Helga.

-¿A ustedes les toco actuar? -Llego Lila preguntando tímidamente a los chicos que se habían agrupado de forma inconsciente.

-Si, Lila ¿Qué te toco a ti? -Le pregunto Arnold.

-Debo ayudar con el vestuario. -Respondió.

-A mi igual. - Dijo Phoebe integrándose.

-Bien chicos entonces debemos organizarnos para comenzar a ensayar y todo eso. -Añadió Lorenzo.

-Cálmate hijito de papa. -Le contesto la rubia. -Aún no tenemos ni los libretos y la dichosa obra será en 7 meses más ¿Cuál es el apuro?

-Chicos iré a buscar los libretos, si quieren por mientras agrúpense y organícense, vuelvo en seguida. -Comento la maestra y salió por la puerta.

Caso omiso le hicieron a la maestra, todos conversaban sobre sus vidas, sobre chismes u otra cosa. La rubia no paraba de pensar en que su amado la había defendido esa mañana, quiso contemplarlo unos segundos, pero se percató que Arnold no estaba bien del todo. Su rostro reflejaba entre nerviosismo y preocupación, vio como jugaba con sus dedos impaciente y no dejaba de menear los pies en el piso. Hasta que se levantó de su asiento con una cara más decidida pero aun así nervioso.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto hermano… -Balbuceo Gerald al verlo moverse hacia el frente de la clase. -Ahí viene el momento vergonzoso del año, no quiero ver…- Se tapó los ojos, nervioso.

Al llegar al frente, Arnold se aclaró la garganta preparándose para hablar, todos lo notaron y lo miraron curiosos. -Disculpen…- Soltó por fin, tímido y nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa cabezón? - Dijo Helga. - ¿Pretendes hacer tú la clase? -Se burló a lo que algunos respondieron con risas.

-Bien…- Dijo finalmente el rubio. -Creo que esta será la locura más grande que puedo hacer, pero… -Trago un poco de saliva al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba de forma gradual. -haría… cualquier cosa con tal de que entiendas… - Respiro nervioso. -lo mucho que me gustas Lila. Quisiera que aceptaras ser mi novia.

De inmediato los chicos comenzaron a gritar cosas, a incentivar a la pelirroja, que estaba paralizada en su silla, de que aceptara a Arnold de una vez.

-Que…- Balbuceo Helga, helada. Phoebe la miro de reojo preocupada por la reacción de la rubia.

-Hasta que lo hizo. -Dijo Gerald soltando una risa. -Ahora falta que Lila lo rechace delante de todos y así sellamos este día glorioso…- Menciono de forma sarcástica.

-¡Pero qué lindo! -Grito emocionada Rhonda. -Lila no puedes decir que no, mira esos ojos de cachorrito…

Entre los gritos, y desorden que había provocado la situación, Helga solo se limitó a sacar un cuaderno, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a hacer líneas, puntos y distintas cosas en una de las hojas. _–Esto no me puede afectar, no me debe afectar…-_ Pensaba mientras intentaba deshacerse del ruido que había a su alrededor. - _Iba bien este día… iba bien… ¿Por qué? -_ Se decía dentro de sí mientras contenía una lagrima con todas sus fuerzas…

* * *

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, intentare subir al menos una vez a la semana. Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, felicitación (XD) o comentario me lo pueden hacer llegar en los reviews.

Saludos y lindo día, tarde o noche (depende de donde estén, aquí al menos es tarde ejejje)

¡Cariños!


	2. Capitulo II: Con dolor

Hola, quisiera presentar mi primer fic. Tengo toda una historia armada en mi cabeza y quise compartirla con ustedes a ver que tal. Espero que les guste.

Antes que todo quisiera decir que "Hey Arnold" no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Solo la historia es invento mio y solo lo hago con fines de entretencion, tanto para mi como para los lectores que aman esta serie :)

Sin mas, he aquí el segundo capitulo!

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Con dolor**

\- ¡Que diga que sí! -Gritaban algunos insistiendo y esperando la respuesta. Lila miro a Arnold quien también se veía ansioso por escucharla.

-Hablemos a la salida ¿Te parece? -Respondió suavemente la chica por fin.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron algunos.

-Esto no se vale, queremos saber el final del cuento. -Refunfuño Harold.

\- Pero… ¡pero Lila! ¿Qué respuesta es esa? -Le recrimino Rhonda.

-Al menos cuenta después si te aceptaron o patearon Arnold. - Agrego Sid soltando una risa.

-No hay problema, Lila. -Respondió Arnold con una sonrisa un tanto insegura.

\- ¡Viene la profesora! - Grito Stinky, quien aguardaba en la puerta para estar alerta. Automáticamente todos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

-Bien chicos, aquí están. – Dijo al entrar al salón y comenzando a pasar uno a uno los libretos. -Denles un vistazo ya que comenzaremos con las clases normales.

Los chicos comenzaron a leer el libreto, algunos de forma muy sutil comenzaron a reírse y otros a susurrar cosas mientras fijaban sus miradas en Helga. La chica ni se percató de esto ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en los dibujos de su cuaderno.

 _-Al menos Lila no le ha dicho que si… -_ Intentaba pensar positivamente la rubia.

\- ¡Oye Helga! - Le grito Harold. La chica reacciono y lo miro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto de forma brusca.

-Estoy ansioso por verte actuando, Catalina. – Recalco ese nombre, luego soltó una pesada risa.

\- ¿Qué? -Balbuceo Helga confundida.

\- Que horrible tu papel, linda. -Añadió Rhonda.

-Lee el libreto un poco Helga. -Le recomendó Phoebe, a lo cual la rubia obedeció. No alcanzo a terminar de leer las primeras líneas del libreto cuando ya había abierto los ojos como platos.

-Es un poco extraña la obra…- Dijo Arnold mientras continuaba leyendo.

-Ni tan extraña, deja una buena enseñanza en todo caso. -Agrego Lorenzo quien también leía.

\- ¿Estás loco? -Dijo la rubia. -La única enseñanza que encuentro aquí es la de como ridiculizar a tus alumnos. ¿Acaso nos odia, maestra?

-Ya basta Helga. -Le regaño la profesora. -Si no quieres actuar no lo hagas, simple.

\- ¡Estupendo! -Celebro la chica.

-No pasara nada, solo te repruebo. -Añadió. Algunos de los chicos soltaron unas risas burlescas hacia la rubia mientras ella se veía derrotada.

-Esto es injusto. -Balbuceo indignada.

-Ustedes pueden comenzar a organizarse y a ensayar por su cuenta desde ahora, en tres meses más comenzaremos a dejar clases para dedicarnos a la obra. Ahora comenzaremos con la materia. – Dijo la profesora volteándose al pizarrón.

 _-No puedo creerlo, primero lo de este cabezón y ahora tendré que hacer el ridículo con esta obra ¿Qué más sigue? –_ Deprimida la rubia observaba a Arnold lanzándole un papel a Lila. _-Idiota. -_ Pensaba entre los celos.

Lila miro extrañada al rubio, curiosa abrió el papel y lo miro; "A la salida te espero." Era todo lo que decía. La pelirroja, alzo su mirada hacia Arnold y le respondió con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando llego la hora de salida, Helga espero paciente, una vez viendo a Arnold y Lila salir, los comenzó a seguir de la forma más desapercibida posible.

Primero, los chicos pasaron a una heladería, Helga se tuvo que esconder en un contenedor de basura hasta que pudo verlos salir y así moverse. Luego, caminaron al parque, siempre la chica escondiéndose en donde podía, para su mala suerte en el intento, piso excremento de perro, alguien le lanzo agua desde una cubeta y sin remedio cayó a un charco de lodo. Ya cansada, toda sucia e incluso olorosa, estaba feliz por lograr su objetivo; que no la vieran.

\- ¿Sentémonos aquí? -Sugirió Arnold a la pelirroja, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Por fin se quedarán tranquilos! -Celebro la rubia. -Ahora donde me escondo para escuchar lo que hablan…- Busco un lugar posible, hasta que lo encontró; detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos, aunque llegar ahí no fue fácil.

\- De verdad eres muy lindo conmigo, Arnold. – Le dijo la chica al rubio.

-Di virdid iris miy lindi cinmigo, cabezón. -Balbuceo Helga remedando a Lila.

-Todos esos detalles de tu parte, y lo de hoy… no me imagine que te interesara tanto. -Confeso Lila.

\- ¿Es una broma? -Continúo balbuceando la rubia. - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que el idiota ha babeado por ti desde la época prehistórica?

-Lila, no es que me intereses… - Dijo Arnold tomando la mano de ella.

-Lili, ni is qi mi intirisis. ¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! -Seguía la rubia.

-Tú me gustas… es más, te quiero Lila… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron demasiado al intentar soltar esas palabras. Helga que escucho todo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, quedo en blanco, dejándose caer lentamente hasta terminar sentada en el césped.

-Vaya Arnold, no me esperaba de ninguna forma esos sentimientos, pero me gusta. -Dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿De verdad? – Los ojos de Arnold mostraron cierto brillo, también sintió como la impaciencia lo carcomía. -Entonces…

-Bien, creo que debo pensarlo un poco ¿está bien? Todo esto está pasando muy rápido, me tomo de sorpresa y al pedírmelo en frente de toda la clase me hizo sentir algo presionada.

\- ¡No! -Exclamo preocupado el chico. -Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada. Adelante piénsalo, al menos tengo la esperanza.

-No le ha dicho que si… - Dijo Helga sintiendo cierta esperanza nuevamente. – Puede que aun tenga una posibilidad, tengo que pensar en algo…

-Bueno Arnold, debo ir a mi casa, tengo que ayudar a mi papá en algunas cosas. -Lila soltó la mano del rubio y se levantó.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? -Pregunto levantándose también.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Helga al percatarse de que los chicos comenzaban a caminar tuvo que moverse un poco para que no la vieran.

-Qué puedo hacer…- Pensaba aun la chica sin darse cuenta de que Arnold y Lila ya se habían ido. Decidida la chica se fue corriendo a su casa.

\- ¡Olga! – Grito una vez que llego. - ¡Olga! ¿Estas?

\- ¿Eh? Aquí estoy Helga ¿Paso algo? -Respondió extrañada por la actitud de su hermana.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

\- ¡Pero si quedaste hermosa! -Grito emocionada Olga al ver a su hermana. Helga solo se veía poco convencida frente al espejo.

-Me siento horriblemente incomoda. -Confesó. -Aunque no esta tan mal, supongo. -La chica llevaba puesto una blusa ajustada color blanco, la cual contorneaba bien su figura, esta iba metida dentro de una falda tableada color negro, y le rodeaba un cinturón delicado color oro. Sus pies calzaban unos delicados tacones del mismo color que la falda. También Olga se tomó el tiempo de peinarla y maquillarla un poco. Dejo su pelo suelto, pero más arreglado. -Vaya… - Balbuceo la chica aun mirándose al espejo. -Bueno no importa que tan incómoda me sienta, si da resultado no me importa…

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeñín? -Pregunto Phil al ver a su nieto desconcentrado en el comedor. -Hoy has estado muy pensativo. –

-Lo se abuelo, solo un par de cosas que me traen nervioso.

\- ¿Se podría saber de qué se trata?

El chico miro a su abuelo y pensó en la forma de contarle lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye Arnold. -Se escuchó una voz entrando.

-Dígame señor Kokoschka.

-Hay una linda niña buscándote allá afuera, le dije que entrara, pero no quiso.

\- ¿Qué? -Se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente camino a la entrada. _-Es posible que sea Lila…-_ Pensó en el camino.

-Hola Arnold. -Escucho la voz femenina.

\- ¿Helga? -Dijo sin poder evitar notar la apariencia de la chica. -Hola…

\- ¿Estas muy ocupado? -Le pregunto un poco tímida.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Es que… -Se sentía muy nerviosa. -Necesito hablar contigo. – Sin poder evitarlo sintió un pequeño calor en su cara. Se percató que Arnold en su mano izquierda llevaba una pulsera color lila. _-Esa es la que yo le regale… -_ Recordó cuando hace un año la abuela de Arnold había caído muy enferma y se enteró que no pudieron conseguir todos los medicamentos que necesitaban. Helga hiso todo lo que le fue posible hasta que logro reunir todo, acomodándolo en una caja, dejándola en la habitación del rubio junto a esa pulsera. _-Después de todo lo que gaste fue lo único que pude comprarle a él…_

-Sí, claro ¿quieres pasar? -La invito señalando la puerta de entrada.

\- No, aquí está bien…

-Entiendo, dime. -Atento la miro.

-Arnold… -Trago saliva con dificultad, sintió como el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, hasta sus manos comenzaron a sudar. - ¿Cómo crees que me veo así? -Pregunto finalmente.

El chico quedo un poco sorprendido con la pregunta. La miro un poco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, de verdad encontró que estaba hermosa. -Bueno… -Intento responder. -Te ves bien… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Arnold… tal vez yo no sea igual a Lila, tal vez soy ruda, pesada, descuidada y así un montón de cosas más, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda sentir. Siento como si todo esto me estuviera superando, años guardado… -Soltó un pesado suspiro, Arnold confundido la miraba.

-Qué quieres decir Helga…

\- ¡De que te amo, idiota! – Dijo con fuerza. Arnold abrió al máximo sus ojos, quiso hablar, pero la rubia no lo dejo. -Sé que no soy perfecta, no soy la niña linda ni nada parecido, pero no cambia lo que siento por ti, ya van años ¡años! De que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti un solo día, lo peor es que una vez te lo dije, y no te importo, ya no sé qué más hacer para que entiendas.

-Helga… -Intento hablar nuevamente Arnold.

\- ¡No! -Lo interrumpió. – No me vengas con que estoy confundida, o que lo digo por solo decirlo. Lo único que siempre intente fue acercarme a ti, pero nunca pude hacerlo de buena forma, siempre tenía miedo de que supieras lo que sentía y me rechazaras, pero a estas alturas que puedo perder ya si hace un rato te le estabas declarando a alguien más delante de mí. - Sintió como de repente una lagrima comenzaba a caer por su mejilla. La verdad, no le importo.

-Helga, cálmate por favor. -Arnold le dijo de forma suave mientras se acercaba para secar la lagrima de la rubia. -Helga mírame. -Con dificultad la chica fijo su mirada en él. -Yo te quiero y mucho, pero como amiga, valoro lo que tú eres, sé que eres una buena chica, no importa si estas arreglada o no, eso solo es superficial, pero sabes lo que me pasa. -Intento explicar de forma sutil. -Además hoy le pedí a Lila que fuera mi novia, lo sabes.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? – Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Arnold quedo en silencio un momento.

-Que lo pensaría. -Respondió un poco desanimado.

-Ni siquiera está segura de lo que siente hacia ti…

\- ¿Por qué crees que es así? - Arnold no se sintió muy bien con lo que la rubia le dijo.

-Porque si no, te hubiera dicho que si hace mucho tiempo ya ¿no crees?

-Helga, por favor no digas eso. Sabes lo que siento, no quiero lastimarte…

La rubia sin pensarlo un poco más, temblando se acercó a Arnold tomándolo de las manos y lo callo con un beso en los labios. El rubio, tomo los hombros de la chica con la intención de separarla, pero extrañamente se sintió cómodo y por unos instantes correspondió ese beso, solo se dejó llevar, pero luego a su mente llego el recuerdo de lo que había hecho en la escuela, de Lila y sin más, la alejo finalmente.

En ese momento el rubio se sintió horriblemente confundido, ese beso no lo sintió mal, al contrario, le gusto, se sintió cómodo ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Cuestionaba en su mente sus actos, ¿Qué pasaría si Lila viene y le dice que sí, que acepta ser su novia? Él no puede ahora contarle que se confundió y que todo lo que había hecho lo estaba comenzando a poner en duda. Salió de sus pensamientos y observo a Helga, callada y con la mirada triste.

-Helga… lo siento -decidió hablar. -no puedo hacerle esto a Lila, mira -Le mostro la pulsera que llevaba puesta.

\- ¿Eso qué? -Pregunto la rubia curiosa por el acto del chico.

-Hace un tiempo mi abuela cayo muy enferma, no teníamos para pagar los medicamentos y de la nada un día en mi habitación apareció una caja con todo lo que nos faltaba y esta pulsera…

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo de ahora? -Estaba confundida, ¿por qué le estaba contando eso?

-Que yo sé que fue Lila quien dejo esas cosas ahí, no pudo ser nadie más.

-Que…-Balbuceo casi inaudible. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue ella? – Comenzó a sentir un revoltijo en el estómago entre pena y rabia.

-Ella fue la única que estuvo en mi casa ese día, teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos, además siempre me preguntaba por mi abuela. Hasta hoy, estoy más que agradecido por lo que hizo, y eso me dio la determinación de que debía luchar por ella, ¿entiendes?

Helga no dijo ni una palabra, dentro de ella sentía tanta pena que no era capaz de decir nada, sabía que si hablaba terminaría abofeteando a Arnold.

 _-Ese día me herí en la pierna por tener que hacer todos esos malabares para lograr entrar a tu habitación, para peor casi me atropellan cuando escapé rápido para que no me vieran… ¿y piensas que Lila lo hizo? -_ Eran las palabras que daban vuelta en la cabeza de Helga en ese momento.

-Helga por favor no quiero que te pongas mal, la verdad es que si me confundiste un poco no lo niego, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Eres hermosa Helga y encontraras a alguien quien te haga bien, pero yo no soy esa persona, lo siento…- La chica no quiso terminar de escuchar al rubio y sin más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Arnold preocupado y sintiéndose culpable la vio marcharse sin poder hacer nada. -Helga…- Balbuceo.

La chica llego lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, se fue a su habitación, se sacó la incómoda ropa y la tiro lo más lejos que pudo. Luego se lanzó a su cama, abrazo la almohada y de a poco sintió como una tras otra caían unas lágrimas.

-Estúpido cabeza de balón. - Grito mientras apretaba su cara contra la almohada. Después de un rato ya casi quedándose dormida, sintió su celular sonar, Helga con flojera lo tomo y leyó el mensaje que había recibido;

"Hola mi bella señorita, espero que hayas tenido un buen día. Debo confesar que me la pase pensando en ti, tenía unas ganas enormes de acercarme, lo lamento por no poder hacerlo, odio esta cobardía mi niña, pero de alguna forma tomare fuerza porque vales la pena sin duda.

Besos mi bella, que descanses."

Helga soltó una pequeña risa al leer el mensaje. -Al menos hay alguien a quien le importo, creo…- Dijo no muy convencida. Ya cansada, decidió dejar el celular y acostada ahí no se dio cuenta cuando ya se había dormido…

Al día siguiente sin mucho ánimo se fue a la escuela, fue lo más temprano posible, no deseaba encontrarse con Arnold ni Lila, al menos no todavía ya que estaba consciente de que era inevitable verlos. Al llegar se fue directo a su casillero, aunque en esta ocasión no había nada pegado en él.

-Vaya…- Dijo con un poco de desilusión. ¿Desilusión? Si, al parecer se había acostumbrado a los regalitos de su "admirador secreto".

-Hola bella ¿buscabas esto? -Se escuchó de cerca una voz masculina. Helga se dio vuelta de inmediato quedando paralizada al encontrarse con cierto chico de pie ahí con una flor en la mano. -Es que te lo quería dar personalmente. -Dijo.

\- ¿Tu? – Fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba congelada por la sorpresa.

* * *

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, muchas gracias por quienes comentaron la vez anterior. Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, felicitación (XD) o comentario me lo pueden hacer llegar en los reviews, lo agradeceré mucho.

Saludos y lindo día, tarde o noche!

¡Cariños!


	3. Capitulo III: El dilema del admirador

Hola a todos! He aquí con el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo así como yo escribiéndolo. Nos leemos mas abajo jejeje

* * *

 **Capitulo III: El dilema del admirador secreto**

\- ¿Esto es una broma? -La rubia estaba boquiabierta sin poder creer a la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella con la flor en la mano.

-Toma -Dijo el chico entregándole la flor. -te estaba esperando para dártela yo mismo.

Helga lo miro poco convencida. -No, gracias. -Se hizo a un lado rechazándolo. -Esta no es una sorpresa muy agradable que digamos Wolfgang. -Lo miro molesta. _-Todos esos mensajes, años de mensajeo por el celular, los regalos, los detalles… esa ayuda… ¿Fue él? Esto debe ser mentira…-_ Pensaba la chica mientras Wolfgang la miraba insistente.

-Tranquila mi bella. -El chico soltó una risa. -Sé que es una sorpresa algo inesperada para ti, pero no me conoces del todo…

La rubia sin poder decir nada, analizo unos momentos lo que estaba sucediendo. _-Sé que es un idiota, pero… los mensajes…se notaba a alguien distinto, tal vez si tenga otra cara que yo no conozca, no puedo ser así con él después de lo que hizo…_

-Oye… -La interrumpió de sus pensamientos. -Tal vez quieras aceptar salir conmigo después de clases…

\- ¿Salir contigo? -Respondió de forma brusca, luego se calmó y más serena decidió. -Está bien, pero solo porque tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas ¿entendido? También quiero que comprendas que no me interesas como algo más así que, no mal pienses nada.

-Bueno mi bella… -El chico se acercó a la mano de la rubia y tomándola le dio un suave beso. -Eso se puede arreglar. -Le entrego una sonrisa y se fue.

\- ¡Wacala! -Exclamo la chica limpiándose la mano.

\- ¡Helga! -Escucho como la llamaban.

-Phoebe -Respondió alzando su mano para saludarla.

\- ¿Por qué no tomaste el autobús? -Pregunto, aunque sospechaba el porqué.

Helga solo quedo callada mientras revolvía las cosas de su casillero. La pelinegra la tomo del brazo, cerro fuertemente el casillero y la llevo con ella hasta el baño.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué me traes aquí?! -Reclamo soltándose.

\- Ayer no te vi después de clases Hel, no me contestaste las llamadas, llamé a tu casa y Olga me dijo que habías estado un rato ahí, pero saliste luego, más tarde volví a llamar y aun no llegabas ¿me vas a contar que sucede? Y por favor no me digas que pasa lo que pienso que está pasando…

-Entonces no te digo nada…- Respondió bajando la mirada y conteniéndose a llorar. Phoebe la miro comprensiva y se acercó dándole un abrazo.

-Estas así por lo de Arnold y Lila ¿cierto? -Dijo mientras la abrazaba. La rubia no aguanto más y le correspondió el abrazo mientras seguía luchando por no llorar, aunque ya era tarde.

\- ¿Tú crees que esto está bien, Helga? -Le pregunto la pelinegra. -Está bien, hiciste bastante ya, pero ya no puedes hacer más, amiga.

-Lo se…- Respondió con pocas ganas la chica. -Ayer me declare y todo, pero el cabezón me restregó en la cara lo que sentía por Lila...

-Bueno... -Dijo Phoebe mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Helga con un pañuelo. -lo primero que deber hacer es ir cambiando de mentalidad y meterte bien en la cabeza de que es hora de dar un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que es hora de olvidar todo, por tu bien…Hel…

 _\- ¿Olvidar a Arnold? -_ Pensaba la rubia. – _Después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo se supone que hare algo así?_

-Tranquila Helga… -Le dijo Phoebe, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos, como si supiera lo que pasaba en la cabeza de ella. -No es algo que puedas hacer de un día a otro, pero si empezar a dar el paso. Ya veremos cómo hacerlo, lo importante es saber si es que estas dispuesta y decidida a hacerlo.

Helga se quedó callada con la mirada fija en el piso. - ¡Si! -Respondió finalmente. -Pero hay algo que debo hacer y con eso ya cerraría todo.

\- ¡Bien! -Dijo contenta Phoebe. -Ahora vamos al salón o llegaremos atrasadas…

Helga estuvo toda la clase distraída… _-olvidarlo… ¿de verdad intentare hacer algo así? –_ Pensaba poco convencida mientras hacía garabatos en su cuaderno…

Llego la hora del descanso y lo primero que hizo Helga fue ir rápido donde Arnold, antes de que se le escapara.

-Oye cabezón… -Lo llamo. Arnold, quien conversaba con los chicos, se apartó acercándosele.

-Hola Helga ¿Cómo estás? -Pregunto amablemente.

-Eso no te importa. -Respondió bruscamente. -Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Helga, yo iba con los chicos a…

-No me importa. -Lo interrumpió.

-Como digas Helga. -Respondió derrotado. -Salgamos del salón entonces. -Le sugirió, cosa que la chica acepta alejándose lo más posible del ruido. -Bien, ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo tome una decisión…- Comenzó a hablar, Arnold la miro atento. -Así que puedes quedarte tranquilo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunto confundido.

-Desde mañana no te molestare más, renuncio a lo que siento por ti…

\- ¿Qué?... -Balbuceo Arnold.

-Solo hay dos cosas por la cuales te molesto en esta ocasión; La primera es que quiero que me rechaces…

-No entiendo Helga. -Comento el chico, porque de verdad no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Que me rechaces, ¡que me digas de una vez que no estas interesado en mí! – La chica se alteró un poco, pero dio un respiro e intento calmarse.

Arnold miro a Helga unos instantes, no creía lo que estaba pasando. -No, no puedo hacer algo así, no quiero herirte…

\- ¡Solo hazlo! Solo así puedo encontrar la forma de poder acabar con todo esto, por favor.

-Bien… -Dijo algo inseguro y confundido. -Está bien… -Tomo algo de aire antes de continuar, la rubia bajo la mirada. -Helga, tu no me interesas. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo, lo aprecio, pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento…

 _-Bien, lo más difícil ya paso, no fue tan terrible…supongo…-_ Pensaba conteniendo cualquier signo de tristeza que pudiera verse. -Lo segundo; Es sobre lo de esa pulsera y de los medicamentos… Yo estoy segura que Lila no lo hizo…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura con eso? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ese tema? -Le dijo molesto. -Ya basta Helga, te dije lo que querías oír, dejemos esto hasta aquí por favor. – Arnold se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a la rubia atrás. Estaba molesto.

-Lo sé porque fui yo quien lo hizo…- Balbuceo finalmente. -Eso era todo, adiós…- Se despidió dando la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Qué? – Arnold se paró en seco y se volvió a la rubia. - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías sido tu antes?! -Pregunto enojado tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

Helga sorprendida por la reacción del rubio, se soltó de inmediato. - ¿Y para qué diablos debía decírtelo? ¿Acaso cambian en algo las cosas? Solo te lo dije porque me dio rabia que tu pensaras que solo Lila era quien podría hacer algo así, nada más, ni nada menos.

\- ¡Claro que cambian en algo las cosas! – El chico sin aviso abrazo con fuerza a Helga, quien quedo aún más sorprendida. -Gracias Helga…gracias…- Repetía el chico mientras la abrazaba casi al borde del llanto. -Si no fuera por tu ayuda mi abuela hubiera…- Intento terminar la frase, pero se detuvo al notar que si mencionaba algo más quebraría definitivamente.

-Arnold…- Helga salió de su asombro y se separó del chico. Le dolió en el alma verlo casi llorando.

\- ¿Cómo piensas que no cambiarían las cosas? -El chico hablo más calmado, mirando fijamente a los ojos de ella. -Gracias…- Repitió tomándole las manos.

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, inmóviles. _-Como se supone que me olvide de ti Arnold, me la estás haciendo muy difícil con esa estúpida costumbre de ser amable que tienes._

Arnold por unos instantes recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior, una extraña sensación le recorrió el pecho, un extraño sentimiento, se sentía nervioso y no quería apartar la vista de ella. El ambiente se llenó de silencio, pero no de ese silencio incomodo, ese que quieres que termine luego si no, de ese silencio donde pareciera que no existiera nada más alrededor, ese donde no importa nada más… Repentinamente el timbre sonó sacándolos de ese ambiente.

\- ¿Podemos continuar conversando a la salida, por favor? -Pidió el rubio. -Hay algo que debo decirte…

\- ¿Qué?... Está bien…- Respondió poco convencida y curiosa.

…

\- ¡Chicos! -Sheena llamo la atención de toda la clase. -Antes de que llegue el profesor, quiero decirles que se decidió mañana hacer el primer ensayo de la obra, así veremos qué tan compleja es y acordar como haremos las cosas. – Algunos reclamaron, otros apenas escucharon y otros apoyaron a la chica…

Las clases avanzaron de forma normal, al menos para la mayoría, Helga apenas puso atención. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Arnold tampoco iba muy lejos, le daba y daba vueltas todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que la rubia le había dicho. Eso le hacía ruido y lo tenía inquieto.

 _-Hubiese conocido esa parte de Helga desde antes…no estaría metido en esto, ¿Por qué fui tan inseguro? –_ Arnold sutilmente miro a Lila, quien estaba atenta a la clase, luego bajo la vista a sus cuadernos. _\- ¿Ahora que se supone que haga?..._

La hora de salida llego, la mayoría corrió apenas el reloj dio la hora, otros aun conversaban en el salón. Helga ordenaba sus cosas.

-Helga…- Arnold se acercó, con intenciones de conversar con ella.

-Dime. -Respondió de forma brusca, quería tapar el nerviosismo que le estaba carcomiendo y no sabía de qué otra forma hacerlo, más que esa.

\- ¡Arnold! -Se escuchó una voz femenina que interrumpió lo que el rubio tenía pensado decir.

-Lila…- Balbucearon los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Se notó un poco avergonzada.

-Está bien Lila -Respondió Arnold. -si quieres podemos hablar más tarde…

-Es que ya lo pensé…- Continuo Lila.

-Pero es que…- Intento excusarse, quería en ese momento hablar con Helga.

-No se preocupen, yo me largo. -La rubia tomo sus cosas y camino por el salón hasta la puerta.

\- No te preocupes Lila, hablemos más tarde. -Dijo Arnold. -En todo caso si tu respuesta es no, lo entenderé perfect…

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que Lila lo había interrumpido con un sorpresivo beso en los labios. -Decidí que, si quiero ser tu novia, Arnold. -Dijo suavemente mientras se separaba del chico. La rubia alcanzo a ver toda la escena antes de desaparecer lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta.

Arnold estaba totalmente congelado, ni siquiera reacciono a lo que había pasado recién, solo se percató que Helga se había ido y sentía como Gerald le felicitaba.

\- ¡Eso es! – Gritaba Rhonda que merodeaba cerca.

-Idiota…- Balbuceo Helga mientras caminaba.

\- ¡Bella! -Se escuchó el grito de alguien.

-No puede ser… -Reclamo la rubia, imaginándose de quien se trataba.

-No piensas huir ¿o sí? -Wolfgang estaba esperándola en la entrada de la escuela.

-Sabes, tengo cosas que hacer ¿podemos dejarlo para después? -Rogo dentro de su mente que por favor no le insistiera con lo de salir.

-No. Ya habías dicho que si ¡Vamos! -El chico la tomo del brazo y la llevo con él. -Veamos si podemos hacer que cambies esa cara triste que traes. -Soltó una pesada risa.

\- ¿Triste? -Repitió la rubia. _\- ¿Acaso se me nota? -_ Pensó. Luego se dio cuenta de que Wolfgang la estaba llevando del brazo, se soltó de forma brusca. -Está bien, pero no es necesario que me lleves así ¿Entendido?...

Fueron hasta un restaurante de comida rápida y esperaron en la fila para poder hacer su orden. Helga miro extrañada a Wolfgang.

\- ¿Pasa algo, linda? ¿Querías ir a otro lugar? -Pregunto al verla así.

-No, está bien. Solo que pensé que preferías otro tipo de comida, ya sabes más saludable o cosas así… -Dijo la chica recordando las conversaciones que mantenían por mensaje donde él le comentaba que no gustaba mucho de la comida rápida.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto riéndose. -No, eso es comida de niñitas. ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-No… por nada… -Dijo extrañada la chica.

Luego de ordenar y esperar, al fin pudieron sentarse a comer. Helga solo quería preguntar un montón de cosas, pero no pudo, Wolfgang no paraba de hablar de sus entrenamientos, de cómo molestaba a los idiotas, de las estupideces que veía en televisión, de sus parrandas con sus amigos… en fin… nada interesante para ella, estaba totalmente aburrida.

Al fin terminaron y salieron del restaurante, Helga solo deseaba irse luego, y para colmo Wolfgang no paraba de hablar.

 _\- ¿Qué paso con esas conversaciones por mensaje? ¿Desde cuándo es tan bruto? -_ Pensaba aburrida. -Sabes, ya es tarde, debo irme a mi casa. -Dijo, intentándose de despedir lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Por qué tan apresurada, linda? – Wolfgang tomo de la cintura a la chica. -Todavía hay algo entretenido que podemos hacer… -Dijo acercándosele de apoco.

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! -Reclamo la rubia dándole de empujones. - ¿Qué diablos te crees? ¡Suéltame! -Exigía mientras intentaba soltarse.

-No seas mal agradecida, linda. Solo quiero sentir ese lindo cuerpo, nada más. -Dijo abrazándola y pegándola a él, mientras acercaba su rostro para darle un beso.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¡Suéltame imbécil! - Forcejeaba y forcejeaba la chica furiosa. De pronto sintió como las manos del chico estaban moviéndose para meterse dentro de la polera de ella.

\- ¡Suéltame! -Grito esta vez, con rabia y fuerza. Como pudo se acomodó y le dio un golpe, con la rodilla, en la entrepierna del chico. Del dolor Wolfgang cayo de golpe al piso, oportunidad que aprovecho la rubia para escapar.

\- ¡Oye! -Grito el chico mientras la veía huir. - ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Auch! -Reclamaba intentando levantarse. -Mejor debí llevarla al bar por unos tragos, eso nunca me falla. - Balbuceo.

 _-Llegue a sentirlo como un amigo…-_ Pensaba mientras corría. _\- ¿Cómo diablos llego a esto?_

La chica se calmó y descanso en una esquina al no ver pista de Wolfgang cerca. -Mi casa está un poco lejos aún, y la parada de autobús está al otro lado de la calle, espero que pase luego. - Decía la chica muy agitada, tanto por el cansancio emocional que llevaba a cuestas como por el cansancio físico que le había producido correr tanto.

\- ¡Helga! -Escucho como la llamaban.

\- ¡No! -Protesto la rubia al reconocer a la voz de Wolfgang. Sin opción cruzo la calle corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que un auto venia cerca. Solo pudo escuchar el frenazo y el molesto bocinazo del conductor que había logrado parar a tiempo. La chica solo quedo congelada en medio de la calle.

\- ¿Helga? -Dijo un chico bajándose del vehículo. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Acaso no miras antes de cruzar? -Le reclamo algo preocupado.

-Lo siento Lorenzo…- Dijo la chica casi llorando. -pero, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Ya que estas aquí ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa? Por favor te lo pido.

-Claro, está bien… -Dijo sin rodeo al percatarse de la expresión de la rubia, entendió que algo no andaba bien. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto, espero a que se subiera para poder subir él, pero Lorenzo antes de partir dio un vistazo alrededor y se percató de que Wolfgang merodeaba por ahí, se veía que a alguien buscaba por todos lados, muy molesto. Luego volvió la vista hacia la rubia, quien iba callada. Sin más decidió arrancar el auto…

\- ¿Estas bien? -Decidió preguntar Lorenzo al ver a la chica en silencio todo el camino.

-Claro que estoy bien, solo me acorde que debo llegar luego a mi casa y como justo apareciste tú, casi atropellándome, me aproveché y te pedí el favor, nada más.

-Ya veo…- Dijo algo incrédulo. -Bien, ya llegamos. – Se detuvo afuera de la casa de Helga.

-Gracias. -Dijo secamente abriendo la puerta y bajándose rápidamente del auto. Sin más desapareció por la puerta de su casa. Lorenzo no se fue de inmediato, se quedó pensativo un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso en marcha…

Helga llego y lo primero que hizo fue bañarse, se sentía sucia, asqueada y todo lo relacionado a ello, una vez que salió, noto un mensaje en su celular.

"Hola mi bella, ¿Cómo estás? "-Era un mensaje de él…

De solo rabia, Helga se echó a llorar y molesta comenzó a escribir:

"Déjame en paz idiota, no porque te deba una con lo que hiciste esa vez, quiere decir que puedes venir y querer manosearme de esa forma, ¡imbécil, cerdo! Wolfgang te lo advierto, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más en tu vida." Envió el mensaje y luego bloqueo el numero lo más rápido posible.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo es eso de manosearte? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué crees que soy Wolfgang?" -Eran las preguntas que estaba escribiendo un chico con su celular. Una vez listo, puso enviar, pero en la pantalla automáticamente le dejo un mensaje que decía; "Error al enviar", volvió a intentarlo, pero el mensaje persistía en aparecer. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Balbuceo preocupado…

…

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, en la escuela se encontraba Wolfgang parado, tapando el casillero de Helga, esperándolo muy ansioso e inquieto.

\- ¿Qué se cree Helga? -Decía mientras esperaba. – Ya se las va a ver conmigo esa niñita… ¡No puedo creer que me haya golpeado así! -Reclamaba. -El problema es que le llegue a contar a alguien… tengo que evitar eso como sea…

Helga justo iba llegando a la escuela, directo al pasillo donde estaba su casillero, pero antes de entrar y que de Wolfgang se percatara de su llegada, alguien la detuvo…

* * *

Esta semana no pude subir mas de un capitulo, pero al menos intentare subir uno a la semana. Entre todo las cosas que ocuparon mi cabeza se me fueron todas las ideas de la cabeza y al momento que me quise poner a escribir quede ... ... ... ... jejejeje me perdí un poco hasta con la historia XD pero bueee... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y como siempre les digo y les diré mientras dure el fic; cualquier reclamo, felicitación, comentario o sugerencia la estaré leyendo el los review.

Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo el fic, espero les este gustando y les guste lo que viene mas adelante!

Saludos y cariños!


	4. Capitulo IV: Es hora de hacer algo

Hola a todos! He aquí con el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo así como yo escribiéndolo. Nos leemos mas abajo jejeje

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: Es hora de hacer algo**

\- ¡Hola Helga! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tan temprano en la escuela? -Dice el chico deteniendo a la rubia.

-Ah… hola Lorenzo. -Contesto con poco ánimo. -Estoy bien pues, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Me aburrí de tomar el autobús así que me vengo temprano, caminando.

-Entiendo, ¿vas a los casilleros?

-Si. – Dijo de forma brusca.

-Yo igual, tengo que ir por unas cosas que olvide, ¿importa si te acompaño?

-Me da lo mismo. -Le respondió cortante.

Ambos ingresaron finalmente al pasillo donde se extendían muchos casilleros, Helga se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de Wolfgang, sintió una mezcla de intimidación con rabia. Lorenzo capto la situación tensa que estaba viviendo la rubia en ese momento.

 _-Lo que faltaba…-_ Pensaba Wolfgang haciéndose de apoco a un lado del casillero de la rubia. _-tenía que aparecerse este…_

Helga al ver que se movió, se dio valor y camino hasta su casillero.

\- ¿Qué pasa Wolfgang? -Le pregunto Lorenzo. - ¿esperas a alguien acaso? -Se había acercado hasta su casillero, el cual estaba al lado del de ella.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Helga. - ¿Tu casillero está al lado del mío?

El pelinegro soltó una risa y asintió con la cabeza. -Así parece. –

-Eso no te importa. -Respondió cortante Wolfgang mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia.

-Bien yo tome lo que venía a buscar así que me voy al salón. -Helga cargaba unos cuadernos mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Ahí nos vemos…- Le dijo Lorenzo mientras la veía marcharse. Espero un momento y luego fijo su mirada en Wolfgang.

\- ¿Qué me miras? ¿Te gusto acaso? – Soltó de forma despectiva. -Mejor me largo al salón…

-Se lo que le hiciste a Helga, no te hagas el loco…- Decidió decir finalmente. Wolfgang se quedó blanco.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- Respondió mostrando un rostro intranquilo. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápido. _-Debió contarle. –_ Pensaba.

\- ¡Mejor déjala tranquila! - Le grito, antes de que pudiera perderse. Wolfgang escucho y se detuvo soltando una risa.

-Te aprovechas porque decidiste salir de tu cueva y te pusiste a practicar defensa personal.

-Claro…- Respondió. -Eso supongo que ya lo entendiste.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un perdedor aburrido, con una vida apestosa. - Continuo.

Lorenzo soltó una risa. -No sé cómo dices eso después de tener que rogar a los profesores que no te hiciera repetir el año…- Wolfgang cambio su expresión a una molesta y avergonzada. -Pero eso no va al caso, solo te lo diré de forma calmada una sola vez. -Advirtió.

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera vale la pena… Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. -Se despidió con la mano y continuo su camino. El pelinegro soltó un pesado suspiro y se fue al salón…

La jornada escolar comenzó, cada alumno se acomodó en su asiento y sacaba lo necesario para la clase, a la orden del profesor.

Helga se encontraba en su puesto totalmente distraída, balanceando el lápiz entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Estas lista ahora? -Le susurro Phoebe mientras el profesor se encontraba de espaldas dando la clase.

Helga levanto los hombros confundida. - ¿De qué hablas? -Le contesto en susurro.

-Bueno…- Dijo un poco molesta. - ¿hiciste lo último que ibas a hacer antes de empezar el plan para olvidar a ya sabes quién?

Helga fijo la mirada en su cuaderno unos instantes, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en tan pocos días. También su mente le recordaba, aunque no quisiera, que su amado ya era de alguien más… - ¡Sí! - Le dijo convencida.

\- ¡Bien! -Celebro la pelinegra. -Después del ensayo, iremos a tu casa a deshacernos de cualquier cosa que te recuerde a él.

-Eh… -Helga miro a la chica con una risa insegura. _-Phoebe no puede ver todo lo que tengo de Arnold… ¡Qué vergüenza! –_ Pensaba mientras recordaba el altar, los diarios, mechones de pelos, y así un sinfín de cosas que había "coleccionado" de Arnold.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto al ver que ella no soltaba palabra.

-Yo… creo que es mejor que lo haga sola…

\- ¿Segura? ¿Pero, de verdad lo harás? No te veo muy segura, Hel.

\- ¡Si! Te lo prometo. -Intentó mostrar la mayor seguridad posible para que Phoebe no le insistiera en el tema, porque segura no estaba para nada… años de recuerdos a la basura ¿así de repente?

Phoebe se percató e intuyo un poco lo que sucedía con la rubia. -Helga… si me necesitas, solo llámame y voy corriendo a tu casa, no es necesario que tires todo de una vez, anda de a poco, solo que es necesario para poder comenzar. - Le dijo amable. Ella lo devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

…

Así paso tranquilamente el día para la rubia, al menos no se sentía tan martirizada con lo de Arnold, tal vez ya solo estaba asumiendo la situación, aunque olvidar todo aun le parecía imposible.

Llego la hora de salida, y como acordaron (algunos no) se quedaron en el salón para hacer el primer ensayo, hasta ahí llego a tranquilidad de Helga.

\- ¡Vamos Helga! Es tu papel y debes hacerlo. -intentaba animarla Sheena.

\- ¡No! Me niego rotundamente. – Contesto, hundida en su silla sin pretender moverse.

\- ¡Ay, Helga! No puedo creerlo, terminemos con esto rápido, tengo que ir de compras con una prima, ella es muy recatada y puntual. ¡Me matara si llego un minuto tarde! -Agrego Rhonda.

-Acaso ¿me ves preocupada por eso, princesa? -Respondió amurrada.

\- ¡Yo tengo hambre! -Reclamaba Harold.

-Vamos Helga -Se acercó Lorenzo intentando convencerla. -es solo una obra, solo interpretaras un papel, eso no cambiara lo que eres. -Dijo soltando una risa.

-Eso lo sé, pero es que el papel que me toco es muy ridículo…

-Bueno, mi papel tampoco es muy serio que digamos, así es la obra.

Helga se quedó callada un rato, extrañamente se sonrojo cuando el pelinegro le hablo, ¿Por qué? Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea, tal vez solo se avergonzó… Se levantó de su asiento de forma brusca.

-Está bien…- Dijo finalmente tomando el libreto. Todos se sintieron aliviados y contentos, aunque a la vez preocupados por el retraso.

\- ¡Comencemos ya! -Grito Sheena abriendo y leyendo el libreto. -Bien, la primera escena esta Catalina en la casa barriendo y entra Federico. Se supone que ustedes son recién casados. Ya Helga, comienza con tu línea.

-Cómo es que me piden que lea esto… - Balbuceo la rubia. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó. – Ay Fede, seremos tan felices y bla, bla, bla…- Dijo de forma rápida y desganada.

-Lee bien Helga, te falto decir; y comeremos tantas perdices. -Le reclamo Sheena.

-Solo es el ensayo ¿Si? Con esto es suficiente por ahora.

Sheena solo soltó un suspiro y señalo al pelinegro para que continuara.

-No sabía que ser felices era cuestión de perdices, pero ahora que lo sé, no quedara copetona con copete. Te lo prometo, Cata. -Leyó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Fede, que bueno eres! -Grito la rubia, continuando con el libreto, lanzando las palabras y moviéndose de forma burlesca y sarcástica. Algunos no evitaron soltar unas risas. -Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haberte casado conmigo. - Continuo con el mismo tono burlesco. -Veras que limpia y reluciente tendré la casa. Y ni te cuento como hago los huevos fritos y el agua hervida…

\- ¡Helga! -La regaño Sheena mientras la mayoría reía fuerte. -Dice; "Y ni te cuento lo bien que cocina tu mujercita." Me sacaras canas verdes, de verdad…

Avanzaron lo que más pudieron con la obra, al terminar, comentaron lo que necesitarían para las escenas y los vestuarios.

-Bueno, algo avanzamos…- Dijo Sheena satisfecha. -Pero Helga definitivamente debes ensayar para que te acostumbres a tu personaje. -La rubia no tuvo otra más que resignarse…

Todos estaban preparando sus cosas para irse, Helga fue la primera en correr, se fue lo más rápido posible, sin dejar de pensar en el plan que se había puesto de acuerdo con Phoebe, solo que no se percató de un cuaderno que se le había quedado. Cierto chico pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello.

…

-Bien…- Decía Helga preparándose mentalmente. Abrió la puerta de su armario y vio el sin número de cosas que tenía guardadas de Arnold, sin contar el tan preciado altar. Se lanzó al piso de rodillas y miro en silencio todo. -No soy capaz…- Balbuceo.

\- ¡Helga! -La llamo su madre.

\- ¿Qué pasa Miriam?

-Te buscan.

\- ¿Qué? -Se preguntó extrañada. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras. - ¿Quién es Miriam?

-Te busca un chico muy lindo. -Respondió soltando una risa. - ¿Es tu novio acaso?

\- ¡Ja! Por favor no me hagas reír, no tengo novio desde… a ver… -Dijo pensando. -nunca.

-Deberías hacer algo con eso entonces, hija. -Añadió riéndose nuevamente.

-Le separación con Bob te tiene toda alborotada ¿eh? -Le comento la rubia mientras su madre se iba cantando hasta desaparecerse por la cocina. Helga la miro un rato y sonrió pensando en lo cambiada que estaba esa mujer. Volvió en sí y se abrió la puerta para ver quien le buscaba.

\- ¿Eh? Hola… -Saludo Lorenzo, estaba parado afuera esperando.

\- ¿Lorenzo? Hola, ¿pasa algo? -Pregunto la chica curiosa con la visita del pelinegro.

-Toma…- Extendió su mano, la cual sostenía el cuaderno que había olvidado la rubia. -Se te quedo en el salón.

-Ah… gracias. -Tomo el cuaderno. -Bueno, si eso era… -Dijo preparándose para la despedida.

-Espera…- Le interrumpió. Helga se detuvo y lo miro curiosa esperando a ver que quería. -eh… no… sé si es que ¿quisieras ir por un café o algo?

\- ¿Un café? Es que bueno… tengo un par de cosas que hacer. -Le respondió la chica.

-Es que quisiera hablar sobre algo contigo, si puedes claro…

Helga dudo unos instantes, pero sentía interés y curiosidad, ¿sobre qué tema podría hablarle el chico? – Esta bien. -Respondió finalmente…

Fueron hasta una linda cafetería que estaba un poco alejada, la rubia al entrar quedo embobada con la variedad de dulces, tartas y un montón de cosas más que tenía, había una lista tremenda de distintos tipos de café, además de que el lugar era inmenso.

Se acomodaron en una de las mesas y no tardaron nada en tomar su orden y luego traer las cosas. Helga pidió un capuchino y un trozo de tarta, Lorenzo un expreso y unas galletas.

-Bueno ¿Qué querías hablar? -Pregunto la chica.

Lorenzo pensó un poco. -Mira, es que hoy en la mañana… antes de que llegaras, escuche a Wolfgang decir unas cosas, te estaba esperando a ti…

Helga quedo helada, de cualquier tema que pudo hablarle hablado, ni se le ocurrió que podría ser ese.

-Lo que pasa… -Continuo Lorenzo al notar el silencio de ella. -es que… ayer vi cuando golpeaste a Wolfgang, más lo que escuche hoy antes de que llegaras… me preocupe un poco, solo eso.

\- ¡¿Viste eso?! – Dijo un poco inquieta.

-Si. Iba justo en el auto, luego vi cuando corriste, de hecho, te seguí e intente buscar, pero de distraído no me fije que ibas cruzando la calle…- Dijo un poco avergonzado. -El asunto es que decidí esperar a que llegaras para acompañarte a tu casillero.

Helga estaba callada. _-Vio todo…-_ Pensaba. _\- ¿De verdad se preocupó así?_ Vaya, gracias…- Es lo único que supo decir.

-No. -Dijo moviendo la cabeza. -Gracias ¿Por qué?, a lo que iba yo es que, si paso todo esto es por algo. Si te sigue molestando, si quieres obviamente, me dices y yo…

-Tranquilo -Lo interrumpió. – no te preocupes, sabes que yo soy Helga G. Pataki o ¿no? -Soltó una risa.

Lorenzo sonrió. -Claro. Pero yo se lo pesado que puede llegar a ser él.

\- ¿Aun sigues traumado? - Pregunto riéndose. -Menos mal que me hiciste caso con eso de aprender defensa personal, aunque yo te había dicho que boxeo, pero bue…

\- ¿Y se puede saber que paso? -Decidió preguntar mientras hacía círculos con la cuchara dentro de la taza.

-Te voy a contar, pero si dices algo te mato. -Le advirtió.

-Lo prometo. -Dijo Lorenzo.

Helga dio un suspiro. -Bien hace un tiempo que anda un idiota haciéndose llamar como mi "admirador secreto" -Dijo haciendo comilla con los dedos. -con el cual después de conversar por mensajes y todo, le tomé confianza, hasta cariño, pese a que el idiota nunca me decía quién era, hasta que supe que era Wolfgang.

Lorenzo quedo congelado, se le cayó incluso la cuchara que tenía en una de sus manos. - ¡¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que era él?!- Pregunto algo inquieto.

-Porque ese idiota me estaba esperando en mi casillero el otro día, el mismo me lo dijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Balbuceo. -Entiendo… -Dijo mientras recordaba cierto mensaje.

-Por eso acepte salir con él, quería preguntarle cosas, pero el idiota no era otra cosa más que eso, un idiota… y paso otra cosa, que fue el motivo por el cual le di ese golpe… Bloquee su número, y no pienso hablarle nunca más en la vida. - En su rostro marco cierta expresión de decepción. - Eso era, espero que no le vayas a contar a nadie.

-Tranquila. No le diré a nadie, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Si te molesta o algo dímelo, solo eso. -Le pidió con una sonrisa amigable y calmada.

Helga se sintió extraña, recién se había dado cuenta que, así como si nada, le conto a Lorenzo lo que le había pasado. Sintió una extraña seguridad y confianza, y para colmo se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado mientras miraba al chico que estaba sonriente en frente de ella.

-Como sea…- Fue lo único que supo responder.

Después de un rato Lorenzo fue a dejar hasta a su casa a Helga, por el camino no pararon de conversar, el chico sí que era una enciclopedia andante y por curiosa la chica lo retaba diciéndole distintas palabras raras para que él, le comentara su significado, no pudo hacerlo caer con ninguna.

\- ¡Criminal! ¿Dónde guardas tanta información? ¿tienes algún tipo de chip en el cerebro o qué? -El chico solo soltó una risa…

-Llegamos. -Dijo, frenando fuera de la casa.

-Ya, ahí nos vemos. -La chica se bajó del auto, Lorenzo hizo lo mismo para poder despedirla. -Me imagino que ahora tienes compromisos. -Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Imaginas bien. -Respondió rascándose la cabeza.

\- Bueno, adiós. -Se despidió y entro muy rápido a su casa.

-Adiós… -Balbuceo el chico.

\- ¿Por qué diablos estoy así? - Se decía a si misma Helga cargando su espalda en la puerta. Se sentía un poco agitada y recordó cuando se sonrojo ya en dos ocasiones al estar cerca de Lorenzo. Solo agito su cabeza y se fue a ver televisión un rato.

Lorenzo iba manejando un poco apurado, le echo un vistazo al reloj de su auto. -Voy a llegar muy tarde a la reunión. - Balbuceo un poco preocupado, pero luego soltó una risa. -Así que me bloqueo… ahora entiendo todo. Bueno, al menos esto de la obra podrá ser una excusa para al fin hacer algo respecto a esto. Ahora no me queda opción…- Decía mientras recordaba algo que sucedió;

"En el salón, cada uno estaba tomando un papel para ver qué es lo que haría en la obra. Lorenzo una vez que tomo su papel, lo leyó.

-Así que me tocara ser el ladrón dos, bueno al menos esta obra la conozco bien, así que no tendré mucho problema.

\- ¿Catalina? – Pudo escuchar a Helga cerca. - ¿Y quién se supone que es ella?

\- ¿A ti también te tocara actuar? -Pregunto Arnold acercándose a Lorenzo.

-Ah… Si ¿Por qué? ¿tú también?

-Sí, este personaje me toco. -Dijo mostrándole el papel, el cual decía Federico. Lorenzo abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Te puedo pedir un favor?! -Dijo el chico un poco inquieto.

\- ¿Eh? Claro, dime. -Respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de papel, por favor? Antes de que la profesora nos llame para anotarnos. – Pregunto un poco nervioso. -Si es que quieres, obvio… Es que yo conozco bien esta obra y me acomodaría más ese personaje. -Soltó una risa con las mejillas un poco coloradas. -No… ¿se puede?

Arnold lo miro un poco confundido, no por lo que le pidió, sino porque se veía nervioso por algún motivo. -Yo también conozco un poco esta obra. -Comento pensativo. - ¡Esta bien! No hay problema. -Decidió hacer el cambio de papel con el pelinegro.

\- ¡Gracias! – Dijo el chico sonriente."

…

* * *

Bien, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les este gustando como va la historia. Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y también los que se toman el tiempo de dejar su review, lo aprecio muchísimo y me anima a seguir. A mi parecer me gusta bastante Lorenzo aunque hasta ahora se ve muy tímido (hasta ahora... jejejejeje) ¿Que opinan ustedes de él? ¿Creen que debió hacer algo mas con Wolfgang o así como le hizo esta bien? y ¿Ese cambio de papeles que hizo con Arnold?

Un datito; La obra existe en realidad, se llama amor, cacerolas y ladrones, de Griselda Gálmez. Existen vídeos en youtube sobre ella incluso. (Si es que alguien quiere buscarla)

Muchas gracias (nuevamente, lo se) a quienes están siguiendo el fic, espero les este gustando y les guste lo que viene mas adelante!

Saludos y cariños!


	5. Capítulo V: Ni un paso atrás

Hola a todos! He aquí con el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo así como yo escribiéndolo. Nos leemos mas abajo jejeje

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Ni un paso atrás.**

-Otro estúpido día más en la escuela. -Reclamaba con flojera la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa con su mochila colgándole de un hombro. Cuando salió, quedo congelada al ver a cierto rubio parado afuera.

-Ah… Hola Helga…- La saludo un poco inquieto.

-Arnold. -Saludo con la mano y siguió con su camino como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque por dentro las dudas volaban por su cabeza. _\- ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?_

Arnold, al verla "escapar" de esa forma, camino rápidamente hasta alcanzarle el paso. Ella le lanzo una molesta mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -En un tono brusco detuvo su paso y no le quito la pesada mirada de encima.

-Hace tiempo que no tomas el autobús…- Comento. -Yo necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hablar conmigo? – Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la ceja.

\- ¿Es posible que me escuches? -Dijo el chico tomando la defensiva ante la posición áspera de ella.

-Está bien, habla mientras caminemos. -Pidió mientras volvía a la marcha hacia la escuela. Arnold no tuvo más que seguirla.

-Sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decir esto… pero… -Pensó y armo un poco las palabras antes de soltarlas. – después de todo lo que ha pasado, necesito hacerlo. -Dijo intentando buscar la mirada de la rubia, quien no quitaba la vista del camino.

\- ¿Decir qué? – Helga detuvo su paso quedándose atrás, Arnold al percatarse hizo lo mismo. – Arnold, si tienes algo que decir, ¡dilo ya! -Exigió, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

El rubio empuño las manos, un poco molesto con la situación. -Helga, tu siempre me has gustado…- Dijo sin rodeo.

Esas palabras sacudieron a Helga de pies a cabeza, solo miro al rubio sin poder articular ni una sola palabra. Intentaba armar alguna respuesta, pero no había caso, las palabras que acababa escuchar de él, no dejaban de sonarle en la mente. - ¿Te… te das cuenta… de lo que acabas de decir? -Dijo finalmente sin salir de la conmoción. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si así pudiese soltar un poco las palabras y despertar. - Pero ¡qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza! ¿No estás de novio con Lila? ¿Cómo puedes venir y decirme algo así en este momento? – Voceo la chica muy molesta.

\- ¡Si lo sé! – Estaba enojado. -Pero después de lo que me dijiste, hiciste que me confundiera ¿entiendes?

-No, no entiendo. – Contesto inquieta.

-Siempre me gustaste, pero nunca me sentí seguro contigo, siempre me alejabas, me tratabas mal… ¿Cómo iba a decírtelo si me daba susto al tipo de reacción podrías tener tú? Por eso me convencí de que era mejor ir por Lila.

\- ¿Qué?... -Helga solo lo miro desorientada y a la vez enrabiada. -Entonces… ¿para qué me dices eso ahora? ¿Con que motivo?

-No lo sé…- Contesto con la mirada baja. Avergonzado. -Solo sé que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no notaste mis ojeras? -Señalo su rostro. -No he podido siquiera dormir bien… ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Helga no discernía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo callo unos instantes pensando un poco. Esto es lo que siempre había deseado escuchar, pero no se sentía feliz, no estaba contenta ni por dentro ni por fuera si no que, todo lo contrario, un sinsabor y tristeza, además de culpa porque Lila tal vez no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, le invadían. No es como ella siempre lo soñó, ni siquiera parecido.

Solo se acercó a él y le tomo una de sus manos, Arnold se sonrojo un poco, pero la miro con pena. Ella le dio una suave y cálida sonrisa.

-Sabes Arnold, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, tu estas con Lila y no puedes hacerle algo así a estas alturas, menos después de todo lo que hiciste para estar con ella…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo antes? -Lanzo la pregunta protestando.

-Lo siento…- Continuo ella. -Sé que gran parte de la culpa en todo esto es mía. Tienes razón, te alejé en vez de acercarme a ti y aunque si hice muchas cosas por ti, que aun ni siquiera tienes idea, tenía miedo de que me vieses vulnerable, y la única forma que encontré de ocultar todo lo que sentía era comportándome así. Tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta y me rechazaras.

-Siempre intente ser amable contigo y tú lo sabes… ¿de verdad pensabas que te lastimaría?

-No, eso lo sé, pero no era miedo a que me lastimaras directamente si no que te alejaras y eso igual me hubiera lastimado… -La chica bajo su melancólica mirada. -Agradezco que nunca me hicieras la ley del hielo después de todas las maldades que te hice. -Soltó una débil risa.

\- ¡No! -Voceo el chico tomando a la rubia por los hombros, callándola con un impulsivo beso.

Helga no reacciono, solo quedo congelada, con los ojos abiertos. Levanto sus brazos y suavemente tomo del rostro al rubio, alejándolo.

-Lo siento… -Arnold la miro avergonzado mientras ella solo lo observaba callada. -Lo siento no haberme dado cuenta de todo.

-Sabes… esto me da tristeza porque tuve que contarte una, solo una -Enfatizó las últimas palabras. -de todas las cosas que he hecho por ti para que te dieras cuenta de todo. -Confeso decepcionada.

-No es eso…

-Ya no importa. -Lo interrumpió. -Ya no importa, Arnold. Solo dejemos esto como un impulso del momento. Tal vez todavía estés a tiempo de ir a buscar a Lila para que se vayan juntos a la escuela. -Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero…

-Nos vemos. -Lo interrumpió despidiéndose con la mano. Luego dio vuelta y continuo su camino hacia la escuela dejando atrás al rubio, quien la miraba.

-Adiós, Helga. -Balbuceo el chico volteándose hacia el otro lado, con la intención de hacer lo que la rubia le había dicho.

 _-Ya no quiero seguir enganchada a un amor inventado… -_ Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba. _-Siempre me hice la loca para no perderte, perder esa ilusión en realidad. Intentaba calmarme empuñando mis manos y llenándome de rudeza. Me duele saber que tendré que ignorar todo esto, toda esta historia, solo pensar que tengo que dejarlo atrás, me duele, pero ya no queda nada por lo que luchar, ya no tengo excusa…-_ La chica se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que Arnold ya no estaba. -Adiós, mi cabeza de balón… -Balbuceo y luego retomo su camino…

…

El día escolar fue igual que todos los demás, clases y más clases y para el gusto de Helga, acordaron otro ensayo de la obra, solo los que actúan se reunirían en la casa de Arnold en la tarde después de clases. Todos rogando que la rubia pusiera de su parte esta vez.

Dentro de todo se sentía relajada, como si tuviese una carga menos en la espalda, se sentía ligera y eso se notaba un poco en su actitud. De hecho, llegaron a la hora de almuerzo y Phoebe no demoro en curiosear.

-Te veo más contenta hoy. -Dijo mientras caminaban juntas al casino. - ¿Algo que contar?

-No. -Respondió sonriendo. -La verdad ni se porque ando así. -Soltó una risa. Entraron al casino y tomaron sus bandejas.

-Oye, creo que me regañaras. -Dijo Phoebe. -Pero quede de almorzar con Gerald.

-Me dejaras sola, de nuevo.

-Pero puedes comer con las chicas. -Le sugirió.

-Si claro, como si me gustara escuchar sus chismes y tonterías. Prefiero comer sola. Ve a almorzar con el cabeza de cepillo tranquila.

-Gracias. -Dijo contenta y se fue a reunir con Gerlad.

-Bien, ahora donde me sentare…- Balbuceo mirando para todos lados. En su búsqueda vio a Arnold muy a gusto junto a Lila. La chica movió la cabeza. -No puedo creerlo, después de…- Recordó lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana.

-Si te quedas ahí parada se te enfriara el almuerzo…

\- ¿Eh? -Reacciono la rubia al escuchar a Lorenzo parada cerca de ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Y Phoebe? -Le pregunto al verla sola.

-Ella esta con su noviecito…- Dijo con cierto tono molesto. Lorenzo soltó una risa al verla así.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – Pregunto al ver su reacción.

-Porque al parecer estas celosa. -Dijo.

\- ¿Celosa? ¿Por Phoebe? Bueno puede ser, es mi amiga, antes andábamos siempre juntas y ahora… -Dijo mirando hacia donde los chicos almorzaban.

-Ven. -Dijo Lorenzo. -Almuerza conmigo, seria agradable no comer solo una vez.

Helga lo miro un poco extrañada. -Bueno, qué más da. -Respondió siguiéndolo.

Compartieron un rato bastante agradable, conversaron de todo, Lorenzo era muy buen conversador y eso le sorprendió a Helga porque por lo general siempre andaba solo, y se veía muy poco sociable, en todos los años que han sido compañeros, nunca lo vio con alguien a quien se le pudiera llamar su mejor amigo o algo así, siempre retraído e involucrado en su mundo. La verdad se entretuvo bastante y la hora de almuerzo se le fue volando y decidieron irse juntos al salón.

-Pero no puedes ponerte así. -Le decía el chico mientras caminaban. -No te queda de otra, tienes que actuar.

-Si lo sé. El problema no es que actué, el problema es que tenga que hacer el ridículo enfrente de esos brutos.

-Pero eso es solucionable, solo basta con que te acostumbres al guion nada más. Si lo ensayas bastante le iras perdiendo la vergüenza.

-Puede que tengas razón. -Dijo pensativa.

-Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a ensayar, digo para que no lo hagas sola… -Dijo un poco sonrojado. Podía hablar de todo con Helga, pero cuando se trataba de acercamiento o de pedirle algo ya se le hacía más difícil.

\- ¿Ayudarme? -Balbuceo la chica.

-Claro, si quieres obvio.

Helga lo miro por milésimas de segundo y algo en él la puso nerviosa, se sentía cómoda, él era amable, agradable… últimamente estaba encontrándole muchas virtudes a ese chico. _\- Pero ¿qué te pasa Helga? –_ Pensó, molesta consigo misma.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto al verla silenciosa.

\- ¡Ah! No, nada. Solo pensaba unas cosas. -Dijo soltando una risa un poco nerviosa. -Está bien, si quieres.

-Bien, supongo que es un trato.

\- ¡Pero no me presiones si no quiero hacer alguna línea! Ya me basta con tener a todo el curso molestándome con eso. No es que no me guste actuar…

-Si lo sé. -Le interrumpió. -Tranquila. -Dijo alborotándole los pelos.

\- ¡Oye! -Reclamo molesta. El chico solo soltó una risa. Hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, en estos momentos Helga ya lo habría sepultado por atreverse a tocarle el pelo, pero… ¿Por qué a él no? _\- ¿Por qué me siento segura con él? Es como si el miedo no existiese…_ -Se cuestionaba.

La clase ya estaba por comenzar y cada uno tomaba su puesto. Phoebe casi llega tarde junto a Gerald.

-Eh… veo que estabas muy entretenida. -Dijo Helga a la oriental soltando una risa burlesca.

\- ¿Si? Al parecer yo no era la única. -Le respondió de la misma forma. -Te vi muy bien con Lorenzo…

\- ¿Qué? Solo conversábamos. -Dijo la chica sintiendo un pequeño calor en las mejillas.

\- ¡Helga! – Dijo Phoebe alarmada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Respondió preocupada.

-Te sonrojaste… -Apunto a las mejillas de la rubia quien de inmediato se las cubrió con las palmas de sus manos. - ¿Acaso estas teniendo un flechazo con Lorenzo?

\- ¡No digas bobadas, Phoebe! -Respondió inquieta. – Ya. Se acabó el tema.

-Como digas. -Respondió haciéndole caso a la rubia, pero no evito soltar una risita.

-Además… -Continuo Helga, esta vez con una mirada más triste. – Lo que siento por Arnold no es algo que se me olvide, así como si nada… No quiero pasar por lo mismo; el miedo, la desesperación de querer hacer algo y no poder hacerlo, esa inseguridad… no quiero confundirme Phoebe. Me da miedo caer en lo mismo, Lorenzo es un chico muy amable, siempre ha sido igual, y este último tiempo hemos hablado mucho y sí, hay veces que me pongo algo nerviosa sin saber por qué, pero no quiero confundirme, él solo podría ser un amigo, nada más. Imagínate pasar por lo mismo otra vez…

-Helga… -La chica se conmovió con las palabras de su amiga. -Tranquila Hel… Las cosas van a mejorar, solo cambia tu forma de pensar. No por una experiencia puedes lapidar que todas serán iguales, solo ánimo. -Dijo entregándole una sonrisa, la cual Helga correspondió…

Termino la jornada escolar, todos estaban yéndose lo más rápido posible, mientras los que actúan se juntaban para ir todos juntos a la casa de Arnold. Phoebe y Lila decidieron ir con la excusa de que podían por mientras actuaban, pensar en el vestuario. Helga se iba a reunir con los demás quienes iban ya saliendo del salón, pero se percató que Lorenzo aun no aparecía, ya que en medio de la clase lo llamaron pidiéndole ayuda con un problema en la sala de computación (Algo que sucedía de forma frecuente), y sus cosas seguían ahí.

-Debería llevarle sus cosas…- Balbuceo la rubia. -Si no, cerraran el salón y tal vez se le queden aquí.

\- ¡Helga! -Le llamo Phoebe. - ¿Vamos?

-Ah… ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzo después. -Respondió la chica.

-Por favor Helga no te demores. -Le rogo Sheena.

\- Si, si, si… - Una vez que se fueron, Helga tomo el bolso de Lorenzo y se encamo al salón de computación que suponía era donde debía estar.

-Hola Helgita linda. -Escucho una peculiar voz cerca, desgraciadamente familiar.

-No puede ser. -Reclamo fastidiada al ver a Wolfgang acercándose.

-Me debes una disculpa linda. -Dijo mientras rodeaba a la rubia con su brazo.

-No molestes, simio. -Se alejó de forma brusca.

-Y ¿Qué haces por aquí aun?

-Eso no te importa. Déjame tranquila. -Respondió secamente.

-Oye no seas así. -Wolfgang iba a tomar el brazo de la chica, pero algo le detuvo.

-Te dijo que la dejaras tranquila. -Dijo Lorenzo sujetando el brazo del chico con fuerza.

-Lorenzo… - Helga se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

\- ¡Oye suéltame! -Reclamo Wolfgang soltando su brazo. Luego se sobo un poco ya que el pelinegro le había apretado con fuerza.

-Vamos a llegar tarde al ensayo. -Lorenzo tomo a la rubia de la mano, llevándola fuera de la escuela. Su cara se veía seria, llegaba a dar un poco de susto.

-Oye Wolf… -Dijo un amigo que se acercó. - ¿De verdad te gusta esa Pataki?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para nada? Solo le tengo rabia a ese Lorenzo y pille la forma de humillarlo por fin. ¡Ja! Así que de admirador secreto se las da…

…

\- ¡Oye! -Helga llamo la atención de Lorenzo que aun la llevaba de la mano.

El chico reacciono y poniéndose todo colorado soltó la mano de la chica. -Lo siento…- Dijo avergonzado. La chica solo lo miro con cierto sonrojo también. - ¿Te hizo algo? -Pregunto preocupado.

-No, nada... -Respondió un poco nerviosa, luego sacudió su cabeza y hablo. -Además eso no te incumbe mucho ¿no crees? Yo puedo defenderme sola. Gracias.

-Claro que me incumbe. -Respondió secamente. -No quiero que él te vaya a seguir molestando y si puedo ayudarte lo hare, aunque no quieras. -Sentencio. Helga quedo en una pieza con la inesperada respuesta del chico.

-Yo solo iba a llevarte tu bolso. -Dijo entregándoselo. -Se te quedo en el salón y aun no te aparecías, todos los demás se fueron e iban a cerrar la puerta.

El chico tomo su bolso. -Gracias Helga. -Respondió más tranquilo. -Me demore más de lo que pensaba. -Se percató en la seriedad del rostro de la rubia y pensó que tal vez había sido muy brusco con ella al decirle lo que dijo. -Lo siento por responderte así… Solo que me preocupa.

-No, tranquilo. De hecho, te debo las gracias. -Helga soltó una sonrisa. -Pero… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Lorenzo quedo en silencio, no sabía que responder.

\- ¿Y? – Insistió la rubia.

-Bueno… Tu una vez me ayudaste con Wolfgang hace años, no puedo ver que él te moleste y no hacer nada.

-Ah… ya veo…- Dijo Helga un poco ¿desilusionada? ¿Acaso esperaba alguna otra respuesta?

-Tenemos que ir al ensayo, tienen que estar todos molestos porque los dos protagonistas no han llegado. -Soltó una risa.

\- ¡Verdad! ¡Vámonos ya! …

…

\- ¡Por fin llegan! -Celebro Sheena al ver aparecer a Lorenzo y Helga. Todos estaban en la habitación de Arnold esperándolos.

\- ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos por ahí que vienen llegando recién? -Se burló Harold.

-No molestes gordinflón. -Lo amenazo la rubia.

-Bien, ensayemos un poco y después tomemos un descanso. -Propuso Sheena. No quedo más que aceptar y comenzar lo antes posible.

Cada uno tomo su libreto y para variar la rubia cuando le tocaba su línea, la leía lo más rápido posible. Ya no la regañaban tanto, ya que al menos estaba cooperando con el avance.

-Ya Lorenzo te toca. -Le indico Sheena.

El chico leyó su línea; -Catalina, si quieres ser una buena esposa, tendrás que obedecer mucho y pensar poco. Así me lo aconsejó mi madre. Obedecer como un soldado y pensar como un... tarado.

-Ya Helga. -Le susurro Sheena a la rubia indicando que debe leer su línea.

Así lo hizo la chica; -Siempre he tenido la impresión de que mis rulos se estropean cuando pienso...De acuerdo, mi Federico pensará por los dos. ¡Harold idiota deja de reírte! -Le reclamo una vez que termino de leer su línea.

\- ¡Harold! No ves que al fin Helga está haciendo su parte. - Le reclamo Rhonda.

-Ya, sigan…- Les dijo Sheena.

Era el turno de Lorenzo en esta ocasión, así que continuo; -Cata, apoya esa cabecita en mi hombro.

-Helga… -Le dijo Sheena.

\- ¿Qué? Lorenzo debe seguir leyendo. A mí no me toca aún.

-Pero haz lo que te pidió Federico pues Catalina. -Le indico.

\- ¿Es necesario? -Reclamo. -Solo es el ensayo.

-Bueno, bueno. Bien Lorenzo se supone que en esta parte lo que dices es como si estuvieras pensando. Sigue leyendo.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y continúo leyendo; -Que no piense, eso es lo mejor. De otra forma puede descubrir que los botones dorados que guardo en la cómoda son monedas de oro. Y es capaz de gastárselas en cualquier pavada. Al oro, ¡Mi oro!

\- ¡Bien! -Dijo Sheena. -Ahora nos toca a los ladrones, aquí empieza la escena 2…veamos qué es lo que debemos hacer- Tomo el libreto y leyó; -Un camino. Tres hombres avanzan, sigilosamente y mirando hacia todos lados. En primer lugar, el ladrón 3, que sería Rhonda. -Agrego señalando. - encorvado y escuálido, con una bolsa al hombro; lo sigue el ladrón 1, que seré yo. -Añadió nuevamente. - robusto y de cuchillo en mano y finalmente, tropezando y como a tientas a pesar de sus gafas, el ladrón 2, que vendría siendo Arnold…

Continuaron con su ensayo hasta terminar con esa escena y decidieron descansar un rato.

-Voy a ir a buscar algo para que comamos. -Propuso Arnold.

\- ¡Si! -Le animo Harold.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – Dijo Lila tomándole la mano. Helga de reojo se encontraba mirándolos.

-Claro que sí. – Le respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Bajemos todos? -Propuso el rubio.

Todos aceptaron y bajaron hasta la cocina. Ahí Arnold saco unos panes y Harold se puso a hurguetear en el refrigerador. Lila abrazo a Arnold mientras cortaba el pan, el rubio le dio un beso en la frente, mientras ella soltó una tímida risa.

-Despéguense un poco par de tortolos. -Dijo Rhonda riendo. Lila se sonrojo totalmente y se apartó un poco del rubio.

Helga se encontraba apoyada en la pared mientras veía toda le escena, estaba intentando contenerse, de no demostrar que todo esto le estaba afectando, no quería reconocer que sentía celos, que le dolía pensar que podría ser ella en el lugar de Lila…

-Avanzaste algo. - Dijo Lorenzo sacándola un poco de su silencio.

\- ¡Si! -Se incorporó Phoebe. - ¿Ves que puedes con esta obra?

-Si. -Dijo no muy animada, algo que los chicos notaron. Phoebe la miro preocupada, sabía que el ver a Arnold con Lila no le hacía bien.

Lorenzo solo la observo callado, él también conocía lo que estaba pasando con la rubia. Por mensaje, la chica le conto muchas cosas y él conocía los sentimientos que Helga tenia hacia Arnold.

-No seas así Rhonda. -Dijo Arnold abrazando nuevamente a la pelirroja la cual soltó una risita nerviosa.

Helga no aguanto y salió lo más rápido posible de esa cocina, y de la casa.

-Helga… -Balbuceo Lorenzo, quien de inmediato la siguió.

\- ¡Estúpido, idiota! -Dijo Helga mientras salía a la calle casi llorando. -No puedo creer, después de todo lo que me dijiste…

\- Helga ¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunto Lorenzo llegando detrás de ella.

La chica limpio su rostro, le habían caído un par de lágrimas y no quería que él la viera así. -Nada, solo vine a tomar algo de aire.

-Helga ¿Estas bien? -Llego Phoebe junto a ellos.

\- ¿Ves? hay algo que te pasa. -Añadió Lorenzo.

Helga los miro, no había caso, no tenía la fuerza para contener sus emociones y sin importarle nada comenzó a llorar. Phoebe al verla, corrió a abrazarla.

-Ven. -Dijo Lorenzo tomando a la chica de la mano y la llevo hasta la orilla de la acera, donde los tres se sentaron.

-Tranquila Helga, es normal que te sientas así, ya va a pasar… -Intentaba de consolarla Phoebe.

-No sé muy bien que es lo que pasa… -Le dijo Lorenzo buscando la mirada de la chica. Helga se secó el rostro y le puso atención. – Pero te doy un consejo, cuando te sientas mal, respira unos segundos, si quieres llorar hazlo, pero debes pensar que no hay nadie que merezca la pena que puedas estar pasando. Mira como Phoebe está ahí toda preocupada por ti -Helga miro a la oriental que estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Lorenzo tiene razón Hel. -Añadió Phoebe. -Entiendo que tengas pena, pero ya basta, no te hagas más esto.

-No sé lo que pasa, pero si hay algo que pueda ayudar para que saques una sonrisa, chiquitita aunque sea, cuenta conmigo. -Lorenzo dijo suavemente entregando una sonrisa.

-Aquí lo que necesitas es distraerte, no dejar que pienses en eso, que no tengas tiempo para deprimirte. -Añadió Phoebe.

-Gracias chicos. -Dijo la rubia. -Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado Phoebe. Lorenzo, puedes escuchar ya que estas aquí, pero no digas nada por favor. -Hablo de forma más apacible.

-Claro que no diría nada, tranquila. -Asevero el pelinegro.

Helga se decidió y conto todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días, Phoebe escuchaba boquiabierta con los detalles, Lorenzo solo escucho callado.

-Eso es lo que ha pasado… -Finalizo la rubia.

\- ¡Pero Helga! No me habías contado esas cosas, con razón estas así… -Dijo comprensiva.

-Bueno -Añadió Lorenzo. -Como dijo Phoebe hace un rato, tienes que evitar encerrarte en los pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? -Reclamo la rubia.

-Bueno, en eso te voy a ayudar yo y Phoebe claro está. -Dijo el pelinegro, Phoebe reafirmo con la cabeza. -Pero tienes que prometer algo.

\- ¿Qué? -Interrogo curiosa.

-Si empiezas a sentirte mal, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, vas a hablar con Phoebe o conmigo si es que quieres obviamente, pero no te apartaras, lo que menos necesitas es estar sola.

-Está bien… supongo. -Dijo poco convencida.

-Los chicos yo creo que van a seguir con el ensayo ya… -Dijo Phoebe.

\- ¿Quieres volver al ensayo? -Le pregunto Lorenzo. -Si no te sientes bien, no lo hagas.

Helga pensó un momento, y los chicos si tenían razón, no debía permitir que esto la siguiera trayendo mal. - ¡Si! -Respondió con energía y dejando salir una sonrisa.

-Así me gusta. -Le animo Phoebe mientras se ponían de pie.

-Con una sonrisa. Así te ves más linda…- Le dijo Lorenzo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada. Helga no pudo evitar ruborizarse…

Terminaron el ensayo y cada uno se fue a su casa, Lorenzo se los llevo en el auto y los dejo uno por uno, excepto a Arnold quien ya estaba en su casa y a Lila que se quedó con él. La ultima en ir a dejar fue a Helga.

-Bien, llegamos. -Detuvo el auto en la casa de la rubia.

-Ya, gracias. -Dijo la chica mientras se bajaba, Lorenzo hizo lo mismo para despedirse.

-Oye Helga…

-Dime. -Le respondió antes de entrar a su casa.

\- ¿No te molesta que te quiera ayudar y todo eso? Digo, no quiero que pienses que soy algún metiche o algo…

-No. -Le respondió. -Te agradezco incluso. Lo que sí, lamentablemente te condenaste como un amigo mío… -Dijo soltando una risa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si, después de todo lo que sabes no te puedo dejar huir así.

Lorenzo soltó una risa. -Entonces es un placer, amiga mía.

Helga lo miro sonriendo, como que se quedó pegada ahí, mirándolo. Pero pronto despertó y sacudió su cabeza. -Y me vas a tener que ayudar con esa obra ¿Eh? Ya te ofreciste a ayudarme. -Sentencio.

-Obvio que sí. -Aseguro.

-Ya, no estamos viendo. -Se despidió y entro a su casa.

-Nos vemos…- Balbuceo el chico con una sonrisa pegada en la cara, expresión que no cambio cuando se fue.

…

Al día siguiente, como nueva costumbre de Helga, llego temprano a la escuela, fue hasta su casillero y para su sorpresa encontró un papel dentro. Lo tomo y leyó lo que había escrito;

"Te veo parada cerca de mí, pero aun así te veo muy lejos. Solo quisiera algo de tu atención, pero apenas conoces mi nombre.

Sé que últimamente estas pasando por mucho, pero yo sé que puedo demostrarte que podría ser el indicado para cuidarte. Todos los días encuentro difícil el poder decirte todo esto de frente, decirte que podría ser solo tuyo… Pero veras en algún momento, después de este largo camino, que siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte.

Me encanta verte, siempre con tu pelo tapándote la cara. No entiendo como alguien podría hacerte algo para que te sientas mal… Y no quiero eso, que te sientas mal, y aunque planee mil veces decírtelo, no me atrevo.

De verdad te veo fuera de mi alcance, pero creo que yo estaré preparado cuando tu estés preparada. Solo estoy esperando el momento justo, el día que pueda verte a los ojos para hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero.

Por ahora estaré aquí, esperando… y no pienses que soy Wolfgang, por favor. Jamás te trataría de la forma en la que él lo hizo… "

Helga quedo enternecida pero, si no era Wolfgang su admirador entonces… ¿Quién fue capaz de escribir esas palabras que la dejaron tan conmovida?...

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí esta el quinto capitulo ya. Me costo un poco escribirlo, tuve una crisis de inspiración (no se si se note mucho a lo largo del capitulo)**

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Como creen que va Lorenzo? ¿Como creen que va la actitud de Helga? y aun mas ¿La de Arnold?**

 **Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, visión de esta historia me la hacen saber por favor. Me gustaría conocer que opinan y que esperan de la historia o que les gustaría que pasara (en una de esas me iluminan un poco jajajajaja)**

 **Saludos y cariños. Nos estamos leyendo!**


	6. Capítulo VI: La primera declaración

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo ya! Espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo así como yo escribiéndolo. Nos leemos mas abajo jejeje

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: La primera declaración de Lorenzo**

\- ¡Por fin llega el fin de semana! – Celebraba Harold mientras se estiraba en su silla.

-Podríamos hacer algo entretenido hoy después de clases…- Añadió Stinky jugando con su lápiz.

\- ¡Chicos! -Le llamo el profesor. -Conversen menos y trabajen más. – Sentencio. Él les había dado una tarea grupal, entonces estaban todos acomodados con sus equipos.

\- ¿Cómo que podríamos hacer? -Se unió Rhonda al escucharlos, hablando más bajo y acercándose un poco con su silla. -La verdad me desespera quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, además tendría que ayudar a mi mamá con mi hermana pequeña y no tienen idea de lo que es estar cambiando pañales ¡Wacala! Recuerdo el olor y se me revuelve el estómago.

Gerald y Phoebe intercambiaron miradas, como si él le estuviese preguntando algo ya que la pelinegra movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo afirmando alguna cosa.

-Yo sé que podríamos hacer. -Dijo Gerald. Todos lo miraron atentos. -Hay un parque de diversiones que llego ayer. Esta por un par de días y luego se van. Cada año vamos con Phoebe, queda un poco lejos eso sí.

\- ¡Ya se cual es! -Dijo Harold. -Yo fui una vez y tienen una casa del terror espantosa, además se ubica por ahí esa vieja loca con sus cartas y cosas raras…

-Se supone que es una adivina…- Se entrometió Phoebe. -Siempre nos llama a Gerald y a mí.

\- ¿Le parece si vamos después de clases? -Pregunto Gerlad.

-Me parece. -Dijo Rhonda.

\- ¡Esta bien! -Respondió entusiasmado Harold. -Pero no me obliguen a entrar a esa casa, ¡es horrible!

-No exageres. -Le regaño Rhonda. -Qué hombre tan cobarde Dios mío. -Soltó un agotado suspiro.

\- ¡Oye viejo! -Gerald le dio un par de codazos a Arnold que estaba tranquilo haciendo la tarea que les había dado el profesor.

-Dime Gerald. -Respondió el chico dejando de lado el lápiz.

\- ¿Vamos?

-Supongo que está bien, le preguntare a Lila si quiere ir también. – Miro a la pelirroja que estaba de espaldas más adelante.

\- ¡Lila! -La llamo Rhonda, quien era la que estaba más cerca de la chica. La miro y la pelinegra le hizo señales con la mano para que se volteara.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto dándose vuelta discretamente.

-Oye Hel… -Le hablo Phoebe a la rubia que estaba muy callada, ¿haciendo la tarea? No. Solo estaba sumida en pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Phoebe? -Le pregunto desconectándose un poco de su mundo.

\- ¿Iras con nosotros a la feria?

-Mmmm… -Pensó. -Pero estará ese cabezón también.

\- ¿Y que tiene? Vamos a pasarlo bien un rato, Hel. -Le ánimo.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien. -Respondió indiferente. -Oye… -Lanzo una miranda a Lorenzo que estaba de espaldas haciendo su tarea.

\- ¿Quieres que lo invitemos? -Le pregunto Phoebe.

\- ¿Querrá ir? -Dudo la rubia. -Siempre esta con sus compromisos y obligaciones, tal vez ni quiera.

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo. -Dijo Phoebe levantándose de la forma más discreta posible para ir hacia el pelinegro.

Helga se quedó pensativa… _-En este tiempo él ha sido muy amable conmigo, la vez que converso con él es agradable, nunca me aburro. Definitivamente su compañía es bastante grata, pero siempre esta apartado de los demás, o anda por ahí solo, siempre metido en su mundo ¿Por qué?... con su forma de ser podría hacer amigos fácilmente, lo que es más, cualquier chica se sentiría a gusto con él. Es lindo, buen chico, con un futuro brillante, quizás cuantas chicas andan detrás de él… -_ Decía y decía dentro de su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y sacudió su cabeza. - ¡¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?! ¿Qué pasa contigo Pataki? ¡Sosiégate mujer! -Se dijo a sí misma.

-Oye Hel… -Dijo Phoebe volviendo a su asiento. -Lorenzo me dijo que no podía.

\- ¿Si? Veamos. -Ahora fue Helga quien se levantó y fue hasta él. Pero ella era menos discreta.

-Oye Lorenzo. -Lo llamo desconcentrándolo de su tarea para mirarla.

-Dime Helga. – La chica se ruborizo levemente al mirarlo.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres venir al parque? – Pregunto un poco cohibida.

\- ¿Iras tú también? -Le pregunto.

-Obvio. -Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah… bueno, supongo que podría ir. -Dijo pensativo. -Está bien. -Respondió convencido.

\- ¡Señorita Pataki! -Le llamo la atención el profesor. - ¿Qué hace fuera de su puesto?

Todos la miraron y algunos soltaron una risa.

-Ya, ya, me siento. No sea exagerado. - Dijo la chica indiferente. -Mejor acércate más allá. -Le balbuceo la chica haciéndole señales hacia donde estaba ella sentada. Lorenzo asintió con la cabeza, espero a que el profesor se distrajera en algo y acerco su silla donde la rubia.

Arnold se percató desde su asiento de lo que estaba pasando y más aún le llamo la atención que Lorenzo se fuese a sentar cerca de ella…

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Phoebe que no irías? -Pregunto molesta.

-La verdad tengo un par de cosas que hacer… y como que no me animo mucho. -Soltó una risa culpable. -Pero si vas tú, no tengo problema.

Helga sintió latir un poco más fuerte su corazón al escuchar esas últimas palabras _\- ¿Acaso el vendrá solo porque yo iré? ¡No digas tonteras! –_ Pensó.

-Disculpe profesor. - Se escuchó al director entrando al salón junto a unos chicos. Inmediatamente todo el salón se puso de pie y lo saludo hasta que el director dio el permiso de que tomaran asiento nuevamente. -Necesito hablar con los alumnos.

-No hay problema. -Dijo el profesor.

-Buenos días chicos. Estos alumnos que me acompañan aquí, son representantes del quinto grado y necesitan juntar dinero para su gira de estudio y se les ocurrió una buena idea. -Le hizo señal a uno de los chicos para que hablara.

-Hola mi nombre es Luken y junto a mi curso estamos vendiendo lo siguiente; -Saco cinco cajitas blancas que tenían pegadas unas pequeñas tarjetas, las abrió y mostro lo que contenían cada una. Eran rosas de papel de distintos colores. – Son flores de papel con diferentes colores, cada color significa algo; La de color naranja representa a amistades, la de color rosa es para alguna declaración amorosa, la roja para expresar sentimientos de amor profundos, el morado también para sentimientos amorosos, pero más sutiles y la de color blanco para reconciliaciones o pedir disculpas. Ustedes las encargan y nosotros luego las entregaremos, puede ser de forma anónima o con nombre y también pueden poner algún mensaje o dedicatoria. -Explico el chico.

-Los chicos estarán en el gimnasio tomando los pedidos. -Añadió el director. -Los estarán entregando al final del día. Les dije que los vendieran aquí en la escuela secundaria porque a su edad tienen las hormonas más alborotadas y de seguro les ira bien.

-De seguro que sí. -Dijo el profesor.

-Bien chicos, eso es todo. Hasta luego. -Se despidió y nuevamente el salón se puso de pie, una vez que ya había salido, todos tomaron su lugar.

\- ¡Que tierna idea la de esos chicos! -Dijo Lila con los ojos brillosos.

\- ¿Te gusto? -Pregunto Arnold.

\- ¡Si! Es adorable.

-A mí me parece una bobería, si es que quieres decirle algo a alguien vas y se lo dices. -Agrego Harold.

-Claro… -Dijo Sid. -Y entonces ¿Qué esperas para decirle? -Soltó una risa mirando a Rhonda. Harold puso casi morado de la vergüenza.

-Seria lindo recibir un detalle así. -Dijo Sheena toda soñadora.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? -Le dijo Helga con un tono de indiferencia. -Yo lo encuentro estúpido.

-Debe ser lindo recibir una de esas flores y más aún si proviene de alguien que te interesa… Imagínate si Yuyin me envía una declarándome sus sentimientos hacia mi ¡me derrito!

Helga soltó una risa, prácticamente todos sabían de lo que Sheena sentía hacia Yuyin excepto él, o tal vez si sabía, pero era muy ingenuo (o idiota) para darse cuenta de lo que significaba tal cosa.

\- ¿Por qué no le envías una tu a él? -Dijo Phoebe. -Yo tengo pensado enviarle una a Gerlad… -Se sonrojo un poco.

-Podría ser…- Dijo pensativa la chica.

\- ¡Ja! Que boberías…- Balbuceo Helga, aunque dentro de ella anhelaba el poder recibir tal detalle ¿de Arnold? ¿para qué? No, definitivamente debía sacar esa idea de ella. _-Acepta la realidad de una vez…-_ Pensó.

\- ¿De verdad no te gustan? -Dijo Lorenzo. -Yo estaba pensando en enviarte una, la de color naranjo. Como mi amiga quería hacerte ese detalle…

\- ¿En verdad? -La rubia abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Puedo? -Pregunto mirándola.

-Me… me da lo mismo. -Intento sonar lo más indiferente posible. Lorenzo soltó una risita.

Arnold de vez en cuando se distraía y lanzaba una mirada hacia los chicos, curioso al ver a la rubia tan cómoda con el pelinegro…

Llego la hora de almuerzo, luego de comer Helga se encontraba sentada en el pasto sola, andaban muy pocos alumnos, de seguro estaban todos en el gimnasio haciendo sus encargos.

-A esos condenados niños les fue muy bien parece…- Balbuceo la chica. -Quede sola aquí por ser la única en no enviar nada, hasta Phoebe me abandono… -Se lamentaba.

Aburrida, decidió caminar hasta los pasillos, para sorpresa de la rubia, se encontró con Lorenzo conversando con una chica de otra clase.

Helga freno el paso, se sintió extraña… ¿Acaso eran celos? Vio a la chica, era de pelo castaño brillante, ondulado. Sus ojos eran verdes y su piel era pálida. Al parecer de la rubia, era una chica muy bella, al parecer de cualquiera lo seria. Se percató que le brillaban los ojos mientras hablaba con Lorenzo. No podía ver qué pasaba con él ya que estaba de espalda, lo que si vio fue como recibía un regalo de parte de ella.

 _-Ella de seguro siente algo por él…-_ Pensaba Helga. _-Es linda, se ve elegante, es obvio que a él le debe gustar también. -_ Cabizbaja decidió volver al lugar donde estaba sentada hace un momento atrás y ahí cayo sentada nuevamente.

-Soy una tonta. -Balbuceo. - ¿En que pienso? ¡Estoy cayendo en la misma historia otra vez! -Dijo con rabia. -Debería alejarme de todo un rato, sería mejor… No quiero caer en lo mismo…

\- ¿Helga? -Escucho una voz que se le acerco. - ¿Estas bien? Te vi en el pasillo y te seguí hasta acá, te llamé y al parecer no me escuchaste. -Dijo Lorenzo sentándose al lado de ella.

Helga solo lo miro con sorpresa. _\- ¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije? –_ Pensó algo inquieta. -Estoy bien. -Dijo secamente.

Lorenzo la miro pensativo. - ¿Por qué dices que estas cayendo en lo mismo otra vez? ¿De quién quieres alejarte? -Pregunto serio.

\- ¡Escuchaste! -Voceo la chica ruborizada.

-Disculpa, lo escuche cuando me venía acercando… -Seguía usando ese tono neutral, como si se tratase de un tema que a él le preocupase mucho.

-Nada. -Respondió de forma brusca. -Cosas mías… -Evito mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que notara su expresión de vergüenza y tristeza a la vez. - ¿Y eso? -Pregunto señalando el regalo que traía en las manos.

\- ¿El regalo?

-Si. Vi como esa chica te lo daba. – Comento inexpresiva.

Lorenzo la miro extrañado, noto su gesto serio con un toque de decepción y tristeza, lo que quería saber era ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿estaba así por verlo con esa chica? Pensó un instante en eso, pero no demoro en deshacer la idea.

-Es bastante linda. -Continuo Helga. -Te la traías guardada… -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, ella hace tiempo me confeso que le gustaba… -Comento el chico.

-Ya veo… se le nota. -Dijo soltando una risita. -Supongo que a ti también…

-No. – Dijo de forma brusca. No se dio cuenta de cómo lo dijo, pero le interesaba que eso le quedara claro a la rubia. -Estas equivocada si piensas eso.

Helga lo miro con cierta esperanza, se sintió más aliviada cuando le escucho decir eso. - ¿Se lo has dicho?

-Sí, si se lo he dicho, pero quiere insistir… -Dijo soltando un suspiro cansado. – Me dice que no tiene motivos para dejar de hacerlo. A veces es un poco incómodo ya que ha aparecido por mi casa sin decirme nada, o me espera cuando estoy en mis reuniones…

-Dile que te deje de molestar entonces. -Dijo un poco enfadada.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que le diga eso, así tan brusco?

La chica pensó un momento. -Tal vez tenga que ayudarte…

\- ¿Eh? Y ¿Cómo? -Pregunto curioso.

-Habrá que pensar…- Se levantó la rubia. -Voy y vuelvo. -Dijo al pelinegro quien la miro confundido.

La rubia corrió al baño, y mientras pensaba en qué hacer, luego se dio cuenta que ahí mismo estaba la dichosa chica. No pudo evitar notar que ella la miraba insistentemente y eso la incómodo. _\- pero ¿qué le pasa a esa loca? -_ Pensó mientras se lavaba las manos lo más rápido posible para poder salir de ahí.

-Oye. -Le hablo la chica. Helga volteo su mirada y la peli castaño la miraba de forma molesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Helga levanto la ceja.

-Hace tiempo que te veo muy cercana a Lorenzo. ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?

Helga soltó una risa. - ¿Y eso te importa? Tengo que irme ya que él me está esperando afuera.

-Bueno, en todo caso no me preocupo mucho, dudo que se haya fijado en alguien como tú, así toda desordenada, con esas ropas y esa pinta tan fea. Solo espero que no te hagas mucha ilusión con él. Vete luego mejor. -Dijo de forma despectiva.

 _-No la golpees… no la golpees…-_ Pensaba la rubia intentando calmarse. -Di lo que quieras, eso no importa, sabes que él no está interesado en ti y eso te duele. Acéptalo de una vez. Además, estamos saliendo. -Mintió finalmente la chica.

\- ¿Están saliendo? -Dijo sorprendida.

 _-Que es lo que acabo de decir…-_ Pensó la rubia arrepentida. - _Pero es que esta chica era tan pesada que tenía que decir algo así, además tal vez eso ayude a Lorenzo también. -_ Se intentaba convencer. -Sí, así es. -Afirmo.

-No te creo. -Dijo la chica. -Por lo menos hasta que él mismo me lo diga.

-Haz lo que quieras. Solo déjate de molestar. – Escupió las palabras y salió del baño.

Corrió hasta donde el pelinegro estaba sentado, se encontraba concentrado leyendo. - ¡Oye! -Voceo con fuerza Helga. El chico de la sorpresa tiro el libro lejos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto inquieto al ver que ella estaba un poco agitada y preocupada.

-No puede ser. -Dijo la rubia dándose con toda la palma de la mano contra la frente al ver que la dichosa chica venia caminando hacia ellos. Lorenzo la miro y luego movió su vista hacia la dirección que observaba la rubia.

\- ¿Paso algo con ella? -Pregunto.

-Hice una tontería… -Se sintió algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Pregunto inquieto.

-Le dije que estábamos saliendo…- Balbuceo casi inaudible.

\- ¿Hiciste que…? -Lorenzo se quedó pasmado.

\- ¡No pude evitarlo! Me la encontré en el baño y ella se me acerco y me dijo un montón de pesadeces así que lo llegué y solté así, como si nada. Y lo más probable es que venga a preguntarte si es verdad…

-Oh… -Fue lo único que dijo el chico. Solo estaba ahí, con cara de póker.

\- ¡Al menos di algo! -Exigió la rubia perdiendo la paciencia. Se dio cuenta que la chica iba se acercaba más a ellos. -Viene para acá… -Dijo en tono medio desanimado.

-No te pongas así. -Dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa, mientras le revoloteaba el pelo. Helga sonrió.

-Lorenzo. -Le llamo la chica con tono fuerte parándose delante de él.

-Dime. -Le hablo sereno.

-Necesito que me acompañes, quiero hablar contigo. -Le exigió. Helga estaba comiéndose las uñas de la rabia que le producía la chica, además que le lanzaba ciertas miradas de desprecio.

-No puedo, si quieres decirme algo dímelo ahora o esperas a que este desocupado. -Respondió un poco cortante.

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo indignada, mientras Helga se reía por dentro. -Y se puede saber ¿en que estas tan ocupado?

-Estoy con ella. -Dijo mirando a Helga. -Y no pienso dejarla sola.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y sabes lo que esta mentirosa anda diciendo? ¿Dijo que estaba saliendo contigo? Eso es una obvia mentira. ¿Cierto? Porque no creo que hayas caído tan bajo como para…

\- ¿Caído bajo por qué? -La interrumpió un poco molesto. La chica se sintió algo intimidada con su rostro.

-Bueno… porque… -Respondió algo nerviosa. -Se ve algo desalineada y todo eso, no es muy bonita que digamos…

-Según tú. -Le respondió el chico. -Pero ¿Por qué yo tendría que verla así?

-Lorenzo… -Balbuceo la rubia al ver el rostro enfadado del chico.

-Y si -Continuo Lorenzo. -Estoy saliendo con ella, la encuentro linda, encantadora… Para mi es la más bella… -Dijo un poco sonrojado. Helga estaba casi con el corazón en la mano con todo lo que estaba escuchando.

 _-Cálmate Helga, él lo dice para que ella se deje de molestar, no pienses tonterías… -_ Se intentaba de auto convencer.

-Te agradecería que por favor dejes de insistir, y que no molestes a Helga. -Se calmó y dijo de forma más suave.

La chica no dijo nada, se quedó totalmente muda, sentía una mezcla de indignación y rabia. Solo se dio media vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Helga y Lorenzo soltaron un aliviado suspiro cuando se fue. Ambos se miraron y soltaron una risa. Pero luego la rubia recordó, un poco cabizbaja, las palabras de esa chica y aunque le sonaron feas, sentía que tenía algo de razón.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto el chico al verla así.

-Es que… creo que igual ella tenía algo de razón con respecto a mí. Para que voy a negar que soy un desastre de chica…

-No vuelvas a decir eso. -Le regaño el chico. - ¿Piensas acaso que lo que dije hace poco es inventado?

\- ¿Qué? -Helga lo miro sorprendida.

-De hecho, si te encuentro hermosa Helga… No eres como esas chicas que tienen que andar prácticamente con el salón de belleza metido en el bolso todo el día, o que se te corrió el delineador, que el labial, que no puedes mojarte el cabello porque se te va el alisado y ¡buf! Cuantas cosas más. En mi vida, te confieso, que he tenido que conocer mucha gente, de todos lados, por reuniones, viajes, negocios y un sinfín de cosas y nunca había visto a alguien tan autentica como tu… -Dijo el chico sin despegarle la vista de encima. - ¿Por qué no podría enamorarme de ti?

Helga estaba roja totalmente, su corazón le latía a mil y no sabía que responder. Si hace días atrás estaba mal, triste o todo lo relacionado a ello, Lorenzo en un minuto había logrado hacerla sentir bien, importante… más aun, la hizo sentir valiosa y eso era algo que ella había perdido hace años (si es que en algún momento lo tuvo); el valor a si misma…

-Gra…gracias Lorenzo. -Dijo un poco tímida.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo te dije la verdad. Ahora prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te haga sentir mal contigo misma. -Helga soltó una pequeña lagrima e impulsivamente abrazo al chico quien correspondió el abrazo…

…

-Esto es mentira… -Dijo Arnold, que hace un rato miraba atento la escena mientras caminaba cerca del lugar junto a Lila.

\- ¿Tendrán algo ellos? -Balbuceo la pelirroja conmovida. - ¡Seria lindo! Lorenzo es un muy buen chico.

-No. -Dijo Arnold. -Imposible que tengan algo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? -Le pregunto la chica.

-Porque no. -Respondió de forma seca. -Mejor vamos caminando al salón ya. -Comenzó a caminar rápido para alejarse de ahí, solo que no se dio cuenta que dejo a la pelirroja atrás quien lo miro confundida…

…

-Lo prometo. -Dijo la rubia soltando una gran sonrisa mientras se alejaba del pelinegro.

-Oye, ojalá te guste la flor. -Dijo Lorenzo riendo.

\- ¿De verdad fuiste a comprar eso?

-Te dije que lo haría. Ahí me dices si te gusto…

\- ¿Y por qué no? Una rosa de color naranja, no se veía mal cuando la mostraron. Gracias por el detalle.

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, y se vio a muchos corriendo para no llegar tarde y los chicos no fueron la excepción.

Helga, sentada ya en su puesto luego de esa carrera, mientras esperaba que apareciera el profesor con quien les tocaba esa hora, recordó las palabras del pelinegro, estaba casi en las nubes, se sentía contenta. _-Me encontré con un buen amigo, y no quiero descuidar eso… -_ Pensaba la chica. _-Pero… ¿Qué tiene si me gusta? -_ que pase lo que tenga que pasar solamente, ya no me hare caldos de cabeza, si llega a darse la oportunidad de que resulte algo con él, está bien, si no, no me quiero torturar ni lamentar por ello _._ No de nuevo. _–_ Balbuceo convencida.

…

Paso la hora y ya casi terminaba la hora de clase y los chicos estaban preparándose para salir al primer toque del timbre, pero el ambiente cambio cuando entro el director junto a esos chicos, repartirían las flores y se notaba el nerviosismo de algunos por ahí.

Se instaló uno de ellos con un carrito donde venían varias cajitas, las cuales contenían las flores.

-Lorenzo. -Llamo el director antes de que comenzaran a repartir.

-Si director. -Respondió el chico.

-Disculpa la molestia, pero te necesitan en el salón de computación por un rato por favor. Va a ser algo rápido solamente.

-Pero… -Balbuceo un poco fastidiado, él quería quedarse en el salón. -Está bien. -Dijo finalmente, se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

-Otra vez lo molestan con eso. -Balbuceo la rubia al verlo irse. -Espero que alcance a ir con nosotros al parque…

Comenzaron al fin, a nombrar y a entregar las famosas flores. Para sorpresa de nadie, Phoebe y Gerald recibieron una al igual que Lila y Arnold.

Yuyin también recibió una y no, no era anónima. Todo el salón comenzó a molestarlo y el pobre no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Rhonda también recibió una, pero era anónima. La chica estaba en una pieza sin poder sospechar que era de parte de Harold.

Así, otros más también recibieron, se notó que el éxito de las flores fue innegable. -Helga Pataki. – Llamaron a la rubia, quien levanto la mano y un chico le acerco la cajita.

Todos estaban susurrando cosas y preguntándose quien le había podido enviar algo a la chica. Arnold también se sentía curioso, pero evito hacer cualquier comentario, ni siquiera quiso dirigir su mirada hacia la chica como lo hacían los demás. Helga no les hizo caso ni los tomo en cuenta.

\- ¿Y eso? -Le pregunto Phoebe, curiosa.

-Es de Lorenzo. -Dijo mientras le mostraba la tarjeta que tenía los nombres. -Me quiso enviar una de amistad, en la mañana me lo dijo.

-Ah… -Luego de eso Phoebe se concentró en la tarjeta que le había mandado Gerlad.

Sonó el timbre y algunos corrieron olímpicamente del salón. Los chicos que iban a ir al parque se reunieron cerca del pizarrón y conversaban un rato mientras esperaban a Rhonda y a Phoebe que habían ido al baño. Helga se quedó sentada en su lugar viendo que el pelinegro aun no llegaba.

Tomo y vio la cajita nuevamente, soltó una sonrisa y decidió abrirla para ver la flor. Tapando la flor había una tarjeta, ella la saco y quedo boquiabierta al ver que no era lo que esperaba. Dentro de la caja había una flor rosa.

Tomo rápidamente la nota y la leyó;

"Helga, por favor conversemos de esto después de clases. Solo espero que te haya gustado…"

La chica con las manos temblorosas cerro la cajita cuidadosamente. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y se ponía nerviosa.

\- ¡Helga! -La llamo Phoebe sacándola de su trance.

\- ¿Eh? -Respondió un poco aturdida.

-Los chicos ya se están yendo. ¡Vamos! -Intento apresurarla.

-Es…ta bien… -Respondió.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola nuevamente! La cosa ya esta avanzando mas y mas. ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? En lo personal me gusta mucho Lorenzo y como se pueden dar cuenta a Arnold le esta picando un poco la situacion ejejejjeje**

 **Eso de las flores y todo el asunto, lo hacían en mi escuela todo el tiempo (de ahí tome la idea ejejje) a veces eran globos, chocolates con tarjetas y así varias cosas que no recuerdo bien.**

 **Gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar este fic. Me anima cuando me hacen saber que les esta gustando, cuando me hacen llegar sugerencias u otras opiniones.**

 **Saludos a todos y nos leemos en otra ocasión! :)**


	7. Capitulo VII: Aléjate de él

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que todo, quiero disculparme por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, me fue imposible hacerlo por un par de problemillas que tuve. ¡Pero aquí esta! Un nuevo capitulo. Esta acercándose el final ya, si es que no calculo mal jejeejjeje.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y me comenten que tal les pareció.**

 **¡Nos leemos mas abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo VII: Aléjate de él

\- ¡Gracias nuevamente! -Voceaba un hombre mientras se despedía.

-De nada, adiós. -Respondió Lorenzo mientras salía caminando por el pasillo soltando un agotado suspiro. -Hace cerca de tres horas que sonó el timbre de salida, es obvio que Helga debió irse con los chicos… -Murmuraba mientras miraba su infaltable reloj. _\- ¿Qué reacción habrá tenido al recibir la flor? -_ Pensaba algo nervioso y tiritón. - ¿Qué se supone que le diga? No creo que sea buena idea decirle que soy yo el de los mensajes y todo eso…al menos aun no… -Llego hasta el salón, giro el picaporte intentando abrir la puerta. -Como me lo imaginaba, está cerrado. -Reclamo rascándose la cabeza. -Tendré que encontrar al conserje para pedirle que la abra. -El chico se dio vuelta para hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero se detuvo en el acto al ver a Helga saliendo del baño de chicas…

…

\- ¡Que genial! -Decía Harold contento mientras se sobaba la barriga. -Lo que más me gusto de este parque fue la comida.

-Tú no cambias. -Dijo molesta Rhonda. -Oye Phoebe, ¿Y Helga?

-Eh… -Phoebe no sabía bien que responder, no podía decir que se quedó esperando a Lorenzo ya que Rhonda es la reina del chisme y quizás de qué forma interpretaría eso. -La verdad no se… -Soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Se quedó esperando a Lorenzo, ¿cierto? –Rhonda siguió insistiendo en el tema con una risa picara.

Arnold paro oído al escuchar lo que decía Rhonda, se percató que Phoebe se vio incomoda. ¿Eso querría decir que si se quedó esperándolo?

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Lila incorporándose a la charla, curiosa.

-No, Lila. De seguro se quedó ocupada en alguna otra cosa ¿es así Phoebe? –Intento preguntar de forma discreta el rubio.

-No sean intrusos. –Dijo determinante, Phoebe. -¿Te parece si vamos a la montaña rusa, Gerald? –Tomo al chico y lo arrastro corriendo, en un intento de zafarse del tema.

-¡No lo negó…! -Dijo cantando Rhonda con una risa. Lila también soltó una suave risita. Arnold intentaba mostrarse calmado pero por dentro se sentía totalmente inquieto, en su cara se reflejaba una expresión muy seria.

-¿Pasa algo, Arnold? –Pregunto Lila al verlo así.

-Debo irme ya… -Le respondió. -¿No tienes inconveniente?

-No. Para nada. –Dijo amable la chica. –Yo me quedare hasta que Rhonda se vaya, ya que me invito a quedarme a su casa.

-Está bien. Después nos vemos. Les dices a los demás que me tuve que ir por favor. – Le pidió y se despidió de ella con un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue rápidamente.

…

Lorenzo se quedó quieto mirando a la rubia, quien al percatarse del chico hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Helga no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente. Se sintió algo nerviosa, de hecho todo ese rato en el que esperaba al pelinegro estaba inquieta. Lorenzo se dio cuenta que en su mano izquierda sujetaba el bolso que había olvidado y en la otra cargaba con delicadeza la cajita con la flor.

-Helga… -Dijo en un tono suave.

-Yo… eh…- Intento decir algo tímida. –Te estaba esperando porque se te quedo tu bolso… otra vez. –Soltó una risita mientras se lo entregaba.

-¿Me estuviste esperando todo este rato? –Pregunto algo conmovido.

-Bueno, no sé si alcancemos a ir al parque de diversiones, te demoraste bastante. Pero no importa, la verdad me daba lata ir. –Dijo soltando una risa. –Vamos mejor. –La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Lo siento, ni me imagine que me esperarías. Gracias. –Dijo el chico alcanzándola.

Ambos caminaron callados hasta salir de la escuela, pero Lorenzo se detuvo.

-Helga… -Dijo mirándola fijamente. La chica se detuvo. –Hay algo que quisiera que conversemos. Si tienes tiempo y si quieres, claro.

-Con que eso era… -Dijo Arnold, quien había llegado lo más rápido posible a la escuela. De forma discreta, intento esconderse un poco para observar lo que pasaba.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Respondió la rubia.

-Vamos al parque que hay por aquí cerca ¿te parece? –Propuso el pelinegro. Helga acepto y comenzaron a caminar.

De lejos intento permanecer el rubio, se quedó pensativo, luchando consigo mismo. -¿De verdad se me pasa por la mente seguirlos?- Balbuceo mientras los veía alejarse. -¿Qué se supone que pasa conmigo? Esto definitivamente no está bien. –Se dio medio vuelta para ir a tomar el autobús a su casa. Pero la imagen de cuando vio a Helga y Lorenzo abrazándose cruzo fugazmente por su mente. Detuvo su paso y volteo de forma brusca, siguiéndolos…

Se iba escondiendo donde podía, en el camino metió el pie en un charco de lodo y casi choca con un ciclista. Algo cansado vio a los chicos llegar al parque y sentarse sobre el césped. No tuvo más opción que esconderse detrás de un basurero, algo que no le pareció para nada agradable.

-Helga –Dijo finalmente el pelinegro. -¿Qué te pareció la flor? ¿Te gusto? –Pregunto algo avergonzado. –Quisiera saber qué piensas.

-Bueno, esta linda. –Respondió sin saber que más decir. _–Todo esto de verdad me tomo por sorpresa… -_ Pensó.

-Tal vez no era la forma de hacértelo saber… -Continuo el chico. –Pero Helga, no tienes idea como me gustas… -Confeso determinado.

Arnold tenía una mezcla de furia y tristeza detrás de ese basurero, no quería escuchar que le respondía Helga pero no podía evitar el quedarse ahí, aunque solo quería salir corriendo, se sentía culpable. Siempre hacia lo correcto, siempre era el chico sabio, pero en esta ocasión no tenía idea de que hacer. Recordó cuando Helga fue hasta su casa, desesperada, contándole lo que sentía por él, pero él ya había apostado por Lila ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho?...

-Lorenzo yo…

-Tranquila. –La interrumpió. –Sé muy bien lo que te pasa… -Dijo algo cabizbajo. – No pienses que quiero una respuesta por tu parte, no quiero que te sientas presionada a decirme algo, no es necesario. Solo quería hacerte saber lo que siento y que sepas también que no importa que pase, no quiero que por esto dejes de contar conmigo. –Le entrego una cálida sonrisa, Helga también sonrió. –Mi única intención aquí es que estés feliz y bien, y quiero hacer lo que pueda para que siempre lleves esa linda sonrisa.

Helga puso una cara un poco cabizbaja. _–No puedo creer lo que está pasando… me siento contenta pero a la vez no… pero lo que siento por Arnold…_

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunto el pelinegro, sacándola un poco de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo… -Dijo sonriendo débilmente. –De verdad me tomaste por sorpresa. La verdad estoy un poco movida con todo lo que ha pasado, tú sabes que lo que siento por él me tiene complicada, me gustaría poder borrar todo así de repente, pero no puedo…

Lorenzo la miro comprensivo con una sonrisa. –Yo jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras, de hecho el que aceptaras estar aquí conversando conmigo lo veía imposible… quiero ayudarte a borrar todo esos malos recuerdos…

Helga lo miro algo sonrojada mientras Lorenzo le sonreía. Arnold no quiso seguir escuchando así que corrió de donde estaba, provocando un ruido al golpear con uno de sus pies el basurero.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo Helga dando un pequeño salto del susto.

-Ni idea. –Respondió Lorenzo intentando mirar que había provocado el ruido. –Se está haciendo tarde, mejor nos vamos. – Helga asintió con la cabeza…

…

-Helga de verdad quiere olvidarse de mi… -Balbuceaba el chico calmándose después de haber corrido. -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Tal vez mejor dejo todo como está solamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer sin tener que hacerle daño a alguien…

…

Helga en su casa ya, se lanzó sobre su cama. Dejo la flor con cuidado sobre su mesita de noche y la miro por un momento con una sonrisa en su cara. –Mañana Lorenzo debe trabajar con su padre… -Balbuceaba desilusionada. –Tal vez deba intentarlo, total, sé que de alguna forma me gusta aunque… -Saco su relicario que tenía metido en un cajón. Lo dejo ahí después de haber decidido tirar todas las cosas que le recordaban a Arnold, cosa que aún no se había atrevido a hacer. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro melancólica. –Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre tú y yo Arnold…- Suavemente poso el relicario en su pecho, abrazándolo, luego nuevamente lo guardo en el cajón…

…

Ya era de madrugada y un caballero complicadamente se levantaba de su cama para poder alistarse.

-¡Viejo! –Dijo un chico preocupado. –No deberías ir a trabajar así, estas enfermo y con fiebre.

-Hijo, no puedo hacer mucho, el jefe viene hoy y tú sabes que es complicado, tal vez me despida si no voy.

-Si sé que es un idiota tu jefe, pero al menos déjame acompañarte para poder ayudarte.

-Está bien Wolfgang, pero sabes que cuando aparezca el jefe te debes esconder…

El chico asintió y juntos fueron hasta el trabajo, este era un sitio casi baldío, todo cercado, donde llegaban y salían camiones con cajas y más cajas, solo habían unas enormes bodegas y una pequeña oficina. El trabajo de este hombre era cargar y descargar camiones casi todo el día.

Wolfgang dejo a su padre sentado en una sombra, mientras el hacia el trabajo. -¡Viene el jefe! Grito uno de los trabajadores, para advertir a los demás. De inmediato el chico se escondió mientras su padre tomaba el puesto. Algunos que estaban en el baño o descansaban un poco corrieron a su lugar.

-Bien hijo aquí vamos a ver unas guías que tu tendrás que organizar, para que aprendas bien cada proceso, así nadie el día de mañana te vera la cara de idiota. En la oficina está todo… -Hablaba un señor mientras caminaba junto a Lorenzo.

El chico apenas ponía atención, la verdad estaba algo aburrido, de lunes a lunes había algo de la empresa de lo cual debía estar pendiente, desde que tiene memoria es algo constante. Lo que le llamo bastante la atención, fueron las condiciones en las que tenían que trabajar, bajo el sol, no habían lugares establecidos para descansar siquiera.

De repente en el camino vieron como un hombre no dio más y cayo sentado en el piso. El padre de Lorenzo lo vio y enfadado camino hasta él.

-¿Qué hace descansando? –Pregunto molesto. -¡Vamos! No sea holgazán, hombre.

-Padre, creo que ese hombre está enfermo. –Le dijo Lorenzo.

-No te lo creas, aprende que esta gente con tal de no trabajar, inventan todo tipo de excusas.

Wolfgang estaba enfurecido en su escondite, solo quería salir de ahí y darle un puñetazo a ese sujeto.

-¡Ya! ¡Párese y trabaje! –Ordeno el hombre de forma despectiva.

-Lo siento señor, no me siento bien. –Dijo el hombre intentando pararse.

Aquí estaba la razón por la que Wolfgang detestaba en sobremanera a Lorenzo. Su padre ha vivido un calvario trabajando para ese sujeto y no tenía como evitarlo. Lo único que supo hacer fue desquitarse contra el pelinegro, hasta que él comenzó a defenderse. Desde ahí le ha costado más, pero siempre buscaba la forma de humillarlo así como su padre humillaba a su viejo. Total, lo más probable es que el chico fuese igual.

En el intento de pararse, el caballero cayó al piso nuevamente, no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-¡Señor! –Dijo inquieto Lorenzo intentando ayudar al hombre a tomar asiento. –Este hombre está ardiendo en fiebre, tiene que ir a un doctor. –Reclamo el pelinegro.

Wolfgang estuvo a punto de salir a ayudar a su padre, pero al ver a Lorenzo, se detuvo sorprendido.

-Hijo no seas ingenuo, de seguro encontró la forma de fingir bien. –Le regaño impaciente el hombre.

-¿Ingenuo? Este hombre no da más. –Agrego molesto. Luego miro al caballero que estaba sentado. –Mejor vaya a médico y a descansar. No tiene por qué aguantar esto.

-No me desafíes, Lorenzo. Si ese hombre se va, lo mando a despedir. –Amenazo.

-Si haces eso, yo mismo lo acompaño a hacer los trámites de la demanda. –Amenazo de vuelta, Lorenzo.

El hombre quedo congelado con esas palabras, todos los trabajadores estaban mirando la escena, contentos con la actitud del joven. Con el orgullo roto, no hayo nada mejor que acercarse a su hijo y darle una fuerte bofetada. Lorenzo no dijo nada, siguió en su postura lanzando una mirada determinante.

-Bien, no lo despediré. –Dijo más calmado. –Pero tu terminaras el trabajo y luego en la casa te dejare las guías que deberás organizar. Yo te crie para que tuvieras carácter, pero sé que tu madre tiene la culpa, solo te está pegando su carácter suave. ¡Eso no me sirve! –Reclamaba el hombre. –Esto tendremos que hablarlo… -Sentencio y se fue dejando al chico ahí.

-Gracias, joven. –Dijo el hombre casi llorando.

-Mejor vaya con un doctor. –Sugirió mientras se arremangaba la camisa. –Yo terminare aquí.

-Yo te ayudo. –Dijo Wolfgang saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Tu? ¿De dónde saliste? – Lo miro sorprendido.

-Él es mi viejo y vine a ayudarle a escondidas. No es primera vez que lo tengo que hacer… -Confeso.

-Ya veo… -Dijo el pelinegro comprendiendo la situación. –No es necesario que me ayudes, acompaña a tu papá. –Sugirió.

-Hijo, ayúdalo, yo llamare a tu tío para que me acompañe. –Dijo el hombre levantándose de a poco. –Así se les hará menos pesado el trabajo.

-¿Ves? –Dijo Wolfgang mirando a Lorenzo. –Me quedo a ayudarte y así no llegaras tan muerto, para que en tu casa puedan terminar de matarte.

-Por supuesto, no lo pensé así… -Dijo soltando una risa.

Ambos chicos trabajaron hasta terminar con todo. Se tomaron un merecido descanso antes de regresar cada uno a su casa.

-Oye pelmazo… -Wolfgang dijo a Lorenzo rompiendo con el silencio que había.

-¿Qué? –Respondió con atención al ver que la cara del chico reflejaba cierta pena.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi viejo. Yo me imaginaba que eras igual a tu padre, me doy cuenta de que al menos por ahora no es así.

-Bueno –Dijo acomodándose en el piso. –aunque no lo creas, eso me ha costado un poco caro con mi padre.

-¿Qué si no te creo? Después de que te haya abofeteado delante de todos, es fácil darse cuenta.

-Lo bueno–Añadió haciendo comillas con los dedos. – es que no lo veo mucho ya que él viaja siempre y mi madre intenta darme algo de libertad mientras él no está. Aunque debo mantenerme al día con todas las cosas que me deja a cargo.

-Que horrible tu vida. –Comento Wolfgang.

-Estoy acostumbrado, desde niño es lo mismo.

Se hizo nuevamente un silencio entre los dos, Wolfgang sintió algo de culpa, siempre lo molestaba a extremos terribles, lo humillaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad…

-Oye, disculpa por todo lo que te hecho estos años. –Dijo demostrándose indolente.

Lorenzo lo miro sorprendido. –Eso no me lo esperaba, pero no te preocupes.

-Sí, si… supongo que te debo una. –Balbuceo. –Oye así que ¿admirador secreto? Ponte le pantalón de una vez y dile las cosas claras a Helga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo inquieto.

-No te hagas el idiota. Hace tiempo supe que eras tú. –Dijo soltando una carcajada. –Te vi cuando le dejabas esas cosas. –Saco su celular, busco algo y luego le mostro a Lorenzo. –Mira, si te saque hasta una foto.

-¡Borra eso! –Exigió rojo.

-La tenía porque quería fastidiarte con eso.

Lorenzo le lanzo una molesta mirada. -¿Qué?

-¡Tranquilo! Ya no tengo pensado hacer nada. Pero definitivamente deberías decírselo.

-No es momento para decirle algo así, llevo años mandándole mensajes y cartas como admirador secreto no sé si se lo tome muy bien al decirle eso así como si nada, además, está enamorada de alguien más, yo no puedo ir contra eso…

-Pero que bruto eres… -Dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado…

…

Ya era de noche, bastante tarde. Helga estaba media dormida en su cama pero unos ruidos la despertaron.

-¡Helga! –Se escuchó el grito de alguien, quien a la vez lanzaba piedritas a la ventana.

-¿Pero quién rayos molesta a esta hora? –Dijo levantándose y asomándose a la ventana. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Grito sorprendida.

-Disculpa que moleste a esta hora ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estaba quedándome dormida. –Voceo molesta.

-Baja, por favor. –Insistió.

La chica se vistió de forma fugaz y algo insegura bajo. _-¿Qué quieres Arnold? –_ Pensaba mientras salía. –Dime que pasa. –Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Helga… -El rubio la miro fijamente. –Lila termino conmigo.

Helga abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. -¡¿Qué?!- Voceo asombrada.

-Tuvimos una discusión y decidió por cortarme.

-Lo lamento… -Dijo comprensiva. -¿Te sientes muy mal?

-La verdad… -Vacilo un poco. –No.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto confundida.

-Esta podría ser una oportunidad… ya sabes… -La miro ruborizado y tímido a la vez.

-Oportunidad de que… -Dijo, aunque en el fondo sabia hacia donde quería llegar el rubio.

Arnold tomo una de las manos de la chica y la apretó con fuerza. –Si me dejas, esto puede ser una oportunidad para que intentemos algo nosotros.

-Arnold… -La chica estaba congelada, en un segundo pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza. –Pero… eso no está bien, ¿Cómo es que no lo vas a saber tú?

-¡Si lo sé! –Dijo molesto. –Pero ¿es posible que siempre tenga que hacer lo que parezca correcto? Por favor mañana salgamos juntos y conversamos bien todo.

-Yo no lo sé… -Se sintió insegura.

-Por favor… -Insistió Arnold.

Helga lo miro un instante, ahí estaba, el chico con el que siempre soñó parado delante de ella pidiéndole una oportunidad. -Está bien. –Acepto finalmente. –Pero ahora quiero descansar. Adiós. –Se despidió de forma fría.

-Nos vemos… -Se despidió Arnold mientras Helga desaparecía por la puerta.

La rubia corrió hasta su habitación y se lanzó en su cama. Por algún motivo se sentía inquieta, no estaba contenta como creía que debería estarlo, aunque no podía negar que le hacía ilusión el hecho de que exista una oportunidad para poder estar con Arnold. _–Pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?_ – Pensaba intentando explicarse. Miro su mesita de noche y vio la flor que le había regalado Lorenzo. Tomo de forma brusca su celular y decidió llamar.

Lorenzo estaba en su cuarto, recién se había acostado después de terminar todo el trabajo que le había dejado su padre, estaba casi cerrando los ojos cuando sintió su celular, con flojera lo miro y vio que era Helga quien llamaba.

-Hola. –Respondió de inmediato.

-Lorenzo, disculpa que te llame a esta hora. –Dijo culpable. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Muy duro el día de trabajo con tu padre?

-No te preocupes. –Dijo soltando una risa.- Como siempre nada más, solo que hoy me encontré a Wolfgang y tú ¿Cómo estás?

-¿A Wolfgang? ¿Paso algo?

-No, nada solo conversamos algo, tuve que ayudar a su padre que estaba enfermo y él me ayudo. Hasta me pidió disculpas por haberme molestado estos años.

-Quien lo diría…- Dijo la chica soltando una carcajada. –A mí me paso algo extraño…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto curioso.

-Hace poco estuvo Arnold aquí, me dijo que Lila había roto con él y que quería una oportunidad conmigo…

Lorenzo sintió algo pesado en el pecho cuando escucho todo eso, entendía perfectamente lo que significaba eso - ¿Te comento por qué?

-No, no lo hiso, me pidió que nos viéramos mañana.

El chico soltó una risita que la rubia escucho. –Eh… debes estar contenta. –Dijo en tono burlesco. –Entonces ya no será necesario que hagas todos esos esfuerzos por intentar olvidarte de él.

-Supongo… -Dijo poco convencida. – Pero me siento extraña con todo esto, ¿y Lila?

-Tienes que estar tranquila, solo haz lo que creas que debas hacer, lo que digan tus sentimientos, recuerda que es importante que estés bien. Si Arnold y Lila terminaron, y quieres estar con él, no veo por qué no puedes seguir adelante.

-Puede que tengas razón… -Dijo pensativa.

-Bueno, eso es lo que opino nada más. –Agrego.

-Gracias Lorenzo y disculpa que te halla llamado tan tarde para contarte mis cosas.

-No te preocupes, puedes llamarme cuando y las veces que quieras. –Dijo soltando una risa. –Aquí estaré como tu amigo. –La última frase la dijo en tono normal pero su mirada reflejaba cierta tristeza.

Se despidieron y Lorenzo se acomodó, arropándose lo más posible. –Lo único que espero es que Arnold pueda hacerte feliz… -Balbuceaba. –Aunque me encantaría ser yo quien lo hiciera. Al menos teniéndote cerca me conformo, aunque sepa que no podre cambiar lo que sientes hacia él…

Helga se quedó mirando un rato su celular, se sentía extraña, tenía algo que no podía sacarse y no sabía que era, se dio mil vueltas en la cama hasta que consiguió dormir.

…

Al día siguiente, Arnold pasó a buscar a la rubia. Dieron un paseo por el parque y luego de comprar unos helados en un carrito que había cerca, se fueron a sentar.

-¿Pasa algo, Helga? –Pregunto el chico al verla algo distraída.

Helga había recordado cuando estuvo en ese mismo parque conversando con Lorenzo, y se encontraba distraída recordando muchas cosas que habían conversado.

-¿Helga? –Pregunto al no recibir respuesta.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto volviendo en sí.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-No, nada. –Respondió. –Oye Arnold… ¿me dirás por qué Lila termino contigo?

El rubio guardo silencio un instante. –Por una discusión nada más… -Dijo cortante.

-Pero está mal que nosotros salgamos cuando acabas de romper con tu novia ¿no crees?

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo. –Dijo preocupado. –pero yo siempre quise intentar algo contigo, solo que fui un idiota…

-Arnold… -Dijo suavemente.

-¿Y si salimos de forma discreta por un tiempo? – Propuso. –Al menos hasta que las cosas estén más calmadas, de ahí si quieres podemos ser novios de forma oficial.

-¿Es posible que funcione?

-¡Si! –Arnold tomo las manos de la chica. –De alguna forma haremos que funcione.

-Pero… eso quiere decir que andaremos a escondidas… ¿cierto? –Dijo con desilusión.

-Supongo que si…

-Bueno, no queda de otra. –Estaba algo resignada a la idea ya, aunque no le atrajera mucho.

Después de conversar, Arnold le acompaño hasta su casa, mucho más que pasear no se podía hacer ya que era riesgoso y la idea era llevar esto de la forma más discreta posible.

-Bien, después nos vemos. –Dijo Helga parada afuera de su casa, lista para despedirse.

El rubio la miro en silencio y con suavidad tomo su rostro acercándose lentamente a sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos. Helga al verlo muy cerca, impulsivamente corrió el rostro y se alejó de él.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Arnold.

-No lo sé… -Respondió confusa. _-¿Qué me pasa? No sentí nada cuando Arnold se me acerco de esa forma…_ -Pensaba la rubia mientras Arnold impaciente esperaba. –Nos vemos después… -Se despidió la chica metiéndose rápido a su casa.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil con la reacción de Helga. Estaba totalmente confundido…

-Siempre he querido estar con Arnold –Balbuceaba tirada en el sofá. - y ahora que comienzan a darse las cosas es como si no me importara, ¡como si me diera lo mismo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Pataki?

De repente sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-¿Arnold? –Murmuro la chica levantándose a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, Helgita linda! –Saludo Wolfgang enérgicamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le dijo pesada.

-Oye, oye, tranquila nena. Vengo en son de paz, mira –registro en sus bolsillos hasta que saco un pañuelo blanco. –traje mi banderita de paz para demostrarlo.

-¿Ya…? ¿Y a qué viene todo esto? –Pregunto incrédula.

-Quería hablar contigo. Lo primero es pedirte disculpas por molestarte con eso del bikini, y todo lo que hice, aunque no sé de qué me sirva ya que no pretendo dejar de molestarte. –Soltó una carcajada.

-Ándate de aquí. –Dijo molesta cerrando la puerta.

-¡Espera! –La detuvo. –Hay otra cosa por la que venía a hablar también, pero mejor pasemos y sentémonos en el sofá. –Dijo entrando a la casa. -¿No tienes algo rico para comer? Tengo hambre.

-¡No te pases, idiota! –Lo regaño perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tranquila niña, ven, toma asiento. –Le invito Wolfgang señalando el sofá, mientras él se acomodaba.

Helga frunció el ceño molesta, pero resignada se fue a sentar…

Estuvieron un buen rato conversando, Wolfgang le conto lo que había pasado con su padre y el de Lorenzo, y que ahora se sentía culpable por todo lo que lo hiso pasar.

-Así que por eso lo odiabas tanto… -Dijo Helga entendiendo más la situación.

-Sí, de verdad estoy demasiado agradecido por lo que hiso, a mi viejo lo adoro y me muero si le pasa algo… Así que le debo una grande.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Después de fracturarle una pierna, humillarlo desnudo delante de la escuela y un montón de cosas más que le hiciste, es obvio que te tengas que sentir algo culpable. Que bien que te hayas dado cuenta de cómo es Lorenzo.

-Ayer estaba muy cansado y se le notaba que no se sentía bien del todo, como su amiga yo creo que deberías al menos llamarlo ¿no crees?

-¿Qué? –Se quedó pensativa la rubia.

-Yo decía solamente, a menos que no quieras ser solo su amiga… -Dijo con tono travieso.

-¡Cállate! No hables bobadas. –Le regaño ruborizada. -No hables tonterías, tú ni sabes que pasa conmigo.

-¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan lindas pero tan difíciles? –Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

-Mejor ándate de aquí. –Ordeno la rubia molesta.

-¡Uy! ¡Que linda! Si yo también te quiero.- Se levantó del sofá y camino a la puerta. –De todas formas igual ya me iba, no me diste nada de comer, por ultimo un sándwich.

-Sí, un sándwich de veneno te voy a dar. – Dijo empujándolo fuera de la casa y cerrando de forma violenta la puerta. Luego apoyo la espalda contra la pared y soltó un agotado suspiro.

-¡Hija! –Le llamo su mamá que estaba en el baño.

-¿Qué quieres Miriam? –Pregunto a gritos.

…

Ya era de noche y Helga volvía a su casa después de comprar un par de golosinas que le encargo su madre, aprovechando de comprar unas para ella por supuesto. Cuando se iba acercando se percató de que alguien estaba parado afuera, que al verla se le comenzó a acercar.

-¿Lila? –Pregunto al ver bien a la chica. -¿Qué haces aq…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la pelirroja le había dado una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, producto de la cual, la bolsa con las compras salió volando. Helga se tocó el rostro y la miro congelada.

-Lo siento… -Dijo Lila soltando un desconsolado llanto. –pero por favor, por favor te lo pido… ¡aléjate de Arnold! –Le grito entre sollozos mientras la rubia la miraba totalmente desconcertada…

…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, esa Lila es obvio que no esta bien con la ruptura y ese Wolfgang es todo un loquillo XD. ¿Que opinan ustedes?**

 **La semana pasada fue de locos la verdad, y cuando quise ponerme a escribir, tuve un problema con mi computadora. Como les había dicho, intentare subir al menos un capitulo a la semana, si no lo hago, ya saben que algo me impide hacerlo ejejjejeje**

 **Se que es muy repetido pero, ¡Muchas gracias a quienes se dan la paciencia de leer mi fic y a quienes también se dan la paciencia de dejar sus comentarios! creo que nunca dejare de decirlo, es que me encanta :D**

 **Sin mas que agregar, me despido. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **¡Muchos saludos y cariños a todos!**


End file.
